Aideen
by selenavella
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang ketua murid yang harus menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke, berandalan sekolah. Bagaimana kisah ketua murid dan sang cassanova? Perang baru saja dimulai! SasuSaku
1. Disaster

**PREFACE**

**Settingnya pas musim dingin bulan januari.**

_Sebagian besar dari kalian –para pembaca, mungkin udah tau kalo fic ini pernah di publish. Dan, gue hapus. Kali ini fic ini gue publish ulang, dengan perbedaan plot yang besar –banget._

_Latar cerita ini tuh tahun ke 5. Ceritanya di Aideen tuh kayak SMP-SMA gitulah di Indo. Jadi, di Aideen tuh tahunnya 1-6. Nah, SasuSaku itu sekarang di tahun ke 5. Jadi ngerti kali ya, mereka itu yah banyak ungkapan kasar. Jadi rated amannya gue taroh di M. Lemonnya paling lemon dengan ungkapan yang sopan. Gak'an macem-macem dan hot. Umpatannya kasar. Terus, setting Aideen tuh kayak sekolah di Hogwarts, berformat asrama._

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Aideen **_© Selenavella

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Bad Language**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

_I didn't know, how and when I started to looking at you in different stares_

* * *

**STORY ONE ( DISASTER )**

* * *

"Dia memperhatikanmu."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. Alisnya mengkerut. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Si Casanova tampan." Kata Ino antusias. Senyumnya semakin lebar seraya menatap orang itu, lalu tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang. "Ah, dia sudah berbalik lagi." Keluh Ino seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia lalu menyuapkan saladnya kembali.

Sakura melirik lelaki yang Ino panggil Casanova itu. Lelaki itu tengah sibuk tertawa bersama teman-temannnya dan gadis-gadisnya. Sakura menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia kembali menekuni makanannya.

Casanova. Siapa lagi jika bukan si brengsek Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki brengsek yang merupakan Casanova Aideen. Lelaki bajingan yang bisa di katakan _manwhore_, bagaimana tidak ia banyak meniduri gadis-gadis di Aideen! Lelaki berandalan sekolah yang merupakan lelaki paling brengsek nomer satu –menurut Sakura. Pangeran asrama Lyon –sekaligus _leader_ dari kumpulan orang-orang brengsek itu. Dengan predikat _Badboy, _Casanova, dan brengsek kurasa semua orang mengetahui siapakah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalau ia melihatku memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura jengkel. Ia lalu menyuapkan lagi sesendok lasagnanya.

Ino memutar matanya. "_Darling_, tak perlu kau bersikap begitu. Aku hanya memberikan informasi oke." Kata Ino tenang.

Sakura mendengus lalu mulai memakan kembali lasagnanya ditemani dengan celotehan panjang lebar Ino mengenai gosip terbaru Sasuke. Ia menatap meja panjang yang ia tempati, tak banyak anak Alcante –asrama Sakura, duduk di sini. Kebanyakan mungkin masih berkutat dengan pelajaran. Mengingat ini masih pukul 11 siang. Dan makan siang baru di mulai pukul 12.

Jangan bertanya apa gadis pink dan pirang ini membolos pelajaran. Mereka berdua memiliki jam kosong, jadi yeah lebih baik diam di sini bukan dibandingkan berkeliaran tak jelas?

"Jadi bagaimana projek sejarahmu? Dasar menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa Prof. Gilliant memberikan tugas konyol! Menuliskan kembali perang antara Konoha dan Ame? Itu sejarah panjang! Tuhanku! Ia pasti sudah sinting memberikan tugas seperti itu! Dasar orang Inggris menyebalkan!" umpat Ino

Sakura hanya terkekeh geli. "Kau sudah mengerjakannya?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meneguk jusnya, lalu menaruh gelas itu lagi. "Aku baru mengerjakan 1/5 nya. Dan itu di kumpulkan hari jum'at! 3 hari lagi! Sial!" umpat Ino kesal.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukannya hari kamis?" tanya Sakura seraya membereskan piring lasagnanya yang kosong.

"Kau lupa? Pelajaran sejarah –astaga! Kamis! Kamis! Kamis! _Oh, shit!_ Aku lupa! Ya tuhan! Aku pergi dulu! Kau sudah mengerjakannya? Ah, bagaimana aku bisa bertanya seperti itu! Kau pasti sudah mengerjakannya!" cerocos Ino panik. Ia lalu dengan cepat menyambar tas punggungnya. "Aku ke perpustakaan dulu. _Bye darling!_" kata Ino seraya melambai cepat dan berlari keluar dari Aula besar.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah temannya yang kalang kabut seperti itu. Lalu, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap ke arah Sasuke. Si pangeran Lyon itu. Rasanya, darahnya berdesir, mendidih saat menatap si Uchiha itu. Bahkan sekarang dengan menatap lelaki itu, Sakura bisa merasakan kepalanya mulai memanas lagi. Rasa ingin mencekiknya atau melemparnya dari menara teratas Aideen kembali bermain-main di kepala Sakura. Ia tertawa dengan teman-teman Lyonnya yang brengsek itu dengan tenang. Seolah, kemarin itu tak ada kejadian apapun.

Padahal kemarin, ia membuat Sakura berurusan kembali dengan nona Tsunade –kepala sekolah Aideen, gara-gara lelaki itu dengan mudahnya berkelahi dengan anak tingkat 4 asrama Grunther! Demi Kami-sama! Sakura terpaksa ikut di panggil ke ruangan Nona Tsunade, gara-gara ia adalah ketua murid dan ia dikatakan tak becus oleh nona Tsunade!

Dasar brengsek! Gara-gara dia, Sakura dimarahi oleh nona Tsunade!

Permasalahan konyol, lelaki bajingan itu mengolok-olok Kajima, lalu Kajima memukulnya. Dan, BOOM! Perkelahian tak bisa di hindarkan! Hormon mereka meletup-letup, perkelahian panjang yang membuat Kajima kalah telak dengan hidung patah. Dan, Sasuke dipanggil menghadap kepala sekolah. Begitu pula Sakura.

Sakura mengerling ke arah bocah Uchiha itu. Uchiha Sasuke, si bungsu keluarga Uchiha, keluarga terpandang di Jepang –Keluarga yang merupakan musuh keluarga Sakura juga. Memang, keluarga mereka sudah bermusuhan berabad-abad lalu, Sakura mengira ia dan keluarga Uchiha akan baik-baik saja.

**Faktanya : TIDAK**.

Ternyata permusuhan itu berakar hingga generasi Sakura. Bahkan, hingga saat ini Sakura-Sasuke terikan kesepakatan tak tertulis bahwa mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Sangat membenci satu sama lain.

Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. Ia ingat, saat ia kecil ayahnya seringkali mengingatkan dirinya untuk jauh-jauh dari keluarga Uchiha. Ayahnya sering mengingatkannya berulang-ulang agar tak pernah sekalipun berdekatan dengan keturunan keluarga itu. Anehnya, saat suatu perjamuan ayahnya malah akrab dengan salah satu Uchiha. Dan, Sakura menyadari itu hanya akting. Hanya berpura-pura baik untuk keuntungannya semata. Dasar, memuakan.

"Sendirian eh?"

Sakura menatap seseorang yang duduk kini di hadapannya. "Temari-nee?" kata Sakura pelan. "Kenapa disini? Asramamu Grunther'kan? Kenapa malah duduk di meja ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku kemari menyapamu, tak boleh? _Fine,_ aku kembali ke mejaku." Kata Temari merajuk.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya bertanya nee-chan. Jangan merajuk, kau kelihatan jelek kalau merajuk. Nanti Shikamaru tak suka lagi." Goda Sakura.

Temari memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah." Ia lalu duduk di kursi sebrang Sakura. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi ketua murid? Kau tahu, Neji saja yang menjadi ketua murid tahun kemarin, mengeluhkan betapa menyebalkan tugasnya. Dan, saat kemarin ia terlepas dari jabatannya itu ia kelihatan bahagia. Kau tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum selebar itu. Rasanya, seperti pipinya akan robek." Cemooh Temari.

"Itu sih Neji senpai bukan aku." Kat Sakura seraya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Nee-chan tahu bukan kalau ketua murid itu ambisiku, jadi aku sudah mengantisipasi akan segala tugas seabreg yang ada. Termasuk kenakalan yang di buat si brengsek itu." Kata Sakura tenang.

"Si bocah Uchiha itu?" tebak Temari, ia lalu menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana dengan si bocah Uchiha itu?" tanya Temari ringan.

"_Pardon_?_" _kata Sakura seraya mengangkat alisnya.

Temari mengambil satu gelas jus jeruk. Ia lalu menegak minuman itu, dan setelah itu ia menyimpan gelasnya. "Kemarin aku dengar kau di panggil oleh nona Tsunade. Jadi, masalah apalagi yang di buat si Uchiha itu?" tanya Temari tenang.

"Si brengsek itu bertengkar dengan anak asramamu –Grunther, dan terima kasih banyak padanya karena itu nona Tsunade mengamuk dan menceramahiku habis-habisan." Kata Sakura seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Pantas saja, kemarin anak-anak tingkat 4 sangat rebut membicarakan tentang Sasuke." Kata Temari tenang.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya. Perlahan, meja-meja di aula besar mulai penuh. Lalu Temari menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. "Aku kembali ke meja asramaku dulu. Sepertinya teman-temanku sudah datang. _Bye_." Kata Temari seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura memandang lelaki berambut raven itu. Ia memerhatikan lelaki itu dengan seksama. Lelaki berkulit seputih porselen, dengan warna mata yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya –onyx, seringai yang menggoda, tubuh yang sempurna, otot yang terbentuk di dalam kemeja sekolahnya itu, dan juga wajahnya yang –_oh fuck, aku tak percaya mengakuinya_, rupawan. Lelaki itu terlahir dengan fisik yang sempurna. Oh, dan tentu saja latar belakangnya juga luar bisa.

Sementara sifatnya?

Lelaki memuakan dengan ribuan sifat buruk. Ia lelaki dengan sifat brengsek, berharga diri tinggi, egois, licik, bajingan, keras kepala, tak mau mengalah, tukang intimidasi, dan berbagai sifat jelek lainnya. Pernah mendengar filosofi bahwa sejelek-jeleknya manusia pasti memiliki kebaikan juga? Sepertinya filosofi itu tidak berlaku bagi si keparat ini. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki kebaikan! Dia seperti iblis yang diutus dari neraka untuk menyiksa Sakura.

"Kenapa sih kau menatap teme terus?"

Sakura terhenyak dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya, ia lalu menemukan Naruto, dan Tenten menatapnya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Huh? Menatap si brengsek itu? Kau pasti bercanda." Kata Sakura seraya memutar bola matanya.

Tenten ikut menimpali. "Kau bahkan tak menjawab sapaan kami, kau dengan asiknya menatap Sasuke. Seperti orang tolol yang jatuh cinta kau tahu." Sahut Tenten.

Sakura tertawa sarkastik. "Jatuh cinta? Pada si bajingan itu? Jangan bercanda!" seru Sakura jengkel.

Tenten mengangkat bahunya. "_Well,_ akukan hanya mengira-ngira." Kata Tenten kalem.

Sakura tertawa pura-pura. "Kalau kau mau mengira-ngira lain kali pakai otak nona Tenten." Kata Sakura sarkastik.

Tenten memutar bola matanya. "Oh, maaf otakku tak sejenius milikmu."

"Makanya latih otakmu itu." Sahut Sakura acuh.

Naruto memutar bola matanya mendengar pertengkaran kedua gadis itu. "_Ok ladies, it's enough." _Kata Naruto kalem, lalu ia mengambil lasagna banyak-banyak, dan di taruh di atas piringnya. "Oh ya, kau dipanggil lagi Nona Tsunade? Sore inikan?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura bersyukur setidaknya ia tak harus berdebat lagi dengan gadis kelahiran china itu mengenai si Uchiha. Karena, jika ia mungkin itu akan jadi perdebatan yang amat panjang.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Uh-uh, aku dipanggil lagi siang ini. Entahlah, nona Tsunade ingin membicarakan tentang si brengsek itu." Kata Sakura ringan. Lalu ia menatap Tenten dan Naruto bergantian. "Bagaimana ulangan Kalkulus kalian?" tanya Sakura.

Tenten dan Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Buruk." Kata Tenten dan Naruto berbarengan.

Naruto menelan lasagnanya. "Anko memberikan kami soal gila-gilaan, _damn it!_ Dia sepertinya gemar menyiksa muridnya! Mana ada ulangan semacam itu! Ia sinting sekali!" seru Naruto jengkel.

Tenten mengangkat tangannya. "Kali ini aku setuju dengan si bodoh ini. Anko-sensei sepertinya memang berniat membunuh muridnya." Kata Tenten seraya mengangguk yakin.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kalkulus tak terlalu sulit menurutku. Hanya sedikit ruwet." Kata Sakura ringan.

Tenten memutar matanya bosan. "_Hell yeah_, aku lupa aku membicarakan pelajaran dengan murid paling pintar dalam sejarah Aideen." Kata Tenten sarkastik seraya memutar-mutar jarinya.

"Kau berlebihan." Kata Sakura seraya menyuapkan _jelly_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Tenten mengacuhkannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. "Mana si nona gossip?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura.

Sakura lalu menyuapkan potongan _jelly_ terakhirnya, ia lalu mengunyah dan menelannya. "Ino di perpustakaan. Ia belum mengerjakan tugas sejarah Prof. Gilliant. Jelas-jelas, tugas itu di kupulkan 2 hari lagi, dan ia belum menyelesaikannya bahkan seperempatnya saja belum." Kata Sakura ringan.

Naruto mendengus. "Professor inggris tolol, orang yang gila akan tugas." Cemooh Naruto. Ia lalu meminum jus dari gelasnya. "Ia bahkan menyuruh kelasku untuk menuliskan sejarah tentang Aideen! Brengsek! Sejarah itu jika dituliskan tak'an selesai dalam waktu 1 minggu. Bahkan dalam waktu 1 tahunpun aku meragukannya!" umpat Naruto.

"Terkutuklah orang inggris sialan itu." Kata Tenten seraya menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan tumpukan buku sebanyak 3 buah –camkan, buku tersebut tebalnya lebih dari kamus bahasa latin miliknya! Ia berniat mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung, mencoba menyeimbangkan kedua kakinya. Beruntung, koridor timur sedang sepi-sepinya. Mengingat, kebanyakan murid kini mungkin sedang berada di kelas atau di Aula besar. Aula besar, yang letaknya persis di koridor barat, yang jauh sekali dari koridor timur. Jadi, mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang ada di koridor timur. Itupun, hanya orang-orang yang ingin pergi ke rumah kaca atau perpustakaan –seperti tujuan Sakura saat ini, atau menara astronomi. Ia bersenandung kecil, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sepi. Tapi, tiba-tiba suara baritone rendah menyebalkan menghancurkan ketentramannya,

"Haruno."

_Guess who?_

Sakura memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Uchiha." desis Sakura jengkel.

"Kau itu benar-benar kutu buku ya. Dengan kacamata dan rambut yang diikat, mungkin kau akan dipanggil secara resmi sebagai _nerd no.1_. walaupun, tanpa itu kau tetap seorang _nerd_." Cemooh Sasuke, Sasuke saat ini sedang duduk di jendela yang menghadap kearah lapangan basket, rambut ravennya tertiup angin. Kulit Sasuke terlihat pucat, bahkan dibawah sinar matahari. "Kenapa melihatku terus? Jangan bilang kau terpesona." Kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"Dalam mimpimu!" umpat Sakura terlalu cepat. Sebagai balasan, Sasuke hanya memandangnya rendah. Mata emerald Sakura memandangi tempat Sasuke, seolah menganalisis. Dari atas hingga bawah, ia memandangi tempat duduknya pangeran Lyon itu. Alisnya mengkerut. "Kau mau mati ya? Jangan pernah kau berani-berani meloncat dari sana." kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa heran atas sikap Sakura. Lalu, ia menyeringai, "Kenapa memangnya? Khawatir aku mati eh? Takut tak ada lagi pemandangan indah yang bisa kau lihat?" sahut Sasuke sinis.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Lalu, ia mencibir. "Kau percaya diri sekali sih?" kata Sakura dengan nada menghina. Sakura lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu kenapa?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura memutar matanya jengah. "Kau tak boleh mati karena jatuh dari gedung." Hening sejenak. "Karena tugas mulia untuk membunuhmu adalah milikku. Hanya milikku Uchiha." Kata Sakura ringan. "Jangan lupakan, jika kau meloncat dari sana, kau hanya akan menambah masalahku dengan nona Tsunade brengsek."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia lalu berjalan turun dari jendela, "Demi Kami-sama. Kau itu benar-benar membenciku eh?" kata Sasuke sembari terkekeh pelan. "Tapi, tenang saja aku juga sangat membencimu jalang." Kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum merendahkan. Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauh, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya sembari berjalan menjauh. Seketika, Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Hanya sepersekian detik, sekan-akan ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan. Lalu Sasuke berjalan menjauh kembali.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik –mungkin lebih, bagi Sakura untuk mencerna keadaan tersebut. Matanya membulat, "Brengsek! Beraninya kau memanggilku jalang!" pekik Sakura tak percaya.

.

.

Butuh segenap usahanya untuk memperhatikan pelajaran Hatake dengan udara musim dingin seperti ini, rasanya ia sangat tergoda untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya sejenak, mengingat kemarin malam ia sibuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah hingga larut –begadang tepatnya. Tapi, ia memilih untuk terjaga. Otaknya berkali-kali memikirkan apa yang akan nona Tsunade bicarakan dengannya. Apa mungkin hal konyol mengenai tingkah bodoh si keparat itu? Atau tentang mengeluarkan Uchiha bungsu itu? Atau mungkin tentang tugas mulia untuk membunuhnya akan di serahkan pada ketua murid itu.

Sakura memilih opsi ketiga. Ia dengan senang hati memusnahkan lelaki brengsek itu dari muka bumi. Akan lebih nyaman jika Aideen tanpa lelaki keparat itu. Mungkin jika ia mati setengah penghuni perempuan Aideen –dan segelintir penghuni lelakinya juga, akan menyayangkan atau malah menangisi kepergian si brengsek itu. Tapi, Sakura akan dengan suka cita menyambutnya. Ia berjanji akan melakukan pesta jika hal itu terjadi.

Suara bel mengalun menandakan jam pelajaran berakhir pukul 4 tepat. Waktu untuk menemui nona Tsunade.

Sakura terburu-buru membereskan bukunya dan berniat berjalan keluar dari kelas kimia, saat Ino memanggilnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, sehingga kini ia berbalik menghadap Ino. "Ke ruangan nona Tsunade." Sahut Sakura simpel.

Ino melambaikan tangannya. "Yasudah sampai jumpa! Jangan lupa cerita-cerita oke." Kata Ino memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk asal-asalan, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari kelas kimia. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk terlambat menghadap nona Tsunade. Sepatu putihnya bergesekan dengan lantai keramik Aideen. Rambut pink lembutnya yang diikat kuda bergoyang-goyang seiringan dengan langkah yang diambilnya. Letak kantor nona Tsunade ada di sebelah selatan Aideen. Dekat dengan taman selatan. Berkali-kali Sakura menggumamkan kata permisi pada setiap orang yang ia lalui.

Akhirnya, ia sampai pada pintu ruangan nona Tsunade. Ia mengatur nafasnya, lalu akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu ruangan nona Tsunade.

_TOK TOK TOK!_

"Masuk." Kata suara wanita dari dalam ruangan itu.

Sakura lalu memutar kenop, dan mendorong pintu kayu jati itu. Ia lalu melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang kini tengah menyortir dokumen di mejanya. Tumpukan dokumen-dokumen itu seolah memperlihatkan betapa sibuknya wanita itu. Ketika menyadari siapa yang datang. Wanita itu segera membereskan dokumennya. Ia lalu berdeham pelan. "Masuklah Haruno."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, menutup pintunya, lalu ia berdiri di depan meja nona Tsunade. "Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, duduklah." Perintah nona Tsunade.

Sakura mengangguk singkat, ia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di depan nona Tsunade. "Kenapa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura.

Tsunade menyanggakan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya. "Kau ingat pembicaraan kita mengenai Uchiha?"

"Perihal perkelahian?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, bocah itu melanggar banyak aturan sekolah. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Jika saja keluarganya bukan Uchiha, mungkin ia sudah kudepak sejak lama." Kata Tsunade seraya mendengus.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lalu?" tanya Sakura.

Tsunade lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu bukan kau adalah murid yang kupercaya?" ujar Tsunade.

_Hell_ yeah, dia tahu itu. Siapa murid di Aideen yang tak tahu bahwa Tsunade menganak emaskan gadis berambut merah jambu ini? Dengan otak cemerlang, kelakuan baik, dan keluarga terpandang, tak mungkin Tsunade tak menyukainya. Itu merupakan rahasia umum –seperti rahasia umum lainnya seperti Haruno Sakura sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya, dan kenapa memangnya nona?" sahut Sakura.

Tsunade lalu menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan memberikan tugas padamu. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja memberikan tugas itu pada murid lain, tapi aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukan tugas itu Haruno." Kata Tsunade.

Kening Sakura mengkerut. "Maaf, tapi tugas apa maksud anda?" tanya Sakura.

"Menjadi pengawas dari Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Tsunade ringan.

"Oh, tidak tidak tidak!" kata Sakura seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat ia menjawab. Menimbulkan sebuah kecurigaan pada diri Tsunade.

Alis Tsunade mengkerut. "Kenapa?" tanya Tsunade.

'_Oh, please berfikirlah cepat! Please!'_ batin Sakura. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya. "_Well,_ saya –saya merasa saya bukan orang yang cocok." Sahut Sakura pelan. _Oh great!_ Itu jawaban yang sangat idiot!

Tsunade mendengus. "Kau tidak cocok? Jangan bercanda, kau orang paling tepat!"

"Sa-saya…" gagap Sakura. Demi segala keturunan Haruno, ia tak pernah merasa setolol itu sepanjang hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menemukan kata penolakan yang tepat.

Tsunade memotong perkataan Sakura. "Gara-gara kau dan Uchiha itu bermusuhan?" kata Tsunade. Sebelum Sakura bisa menimpali Tsunade segera melanjutkan omongannya. "Itu sudah merupakan rahasia umum Haruno. Dan, aku tentu saja tahu itu." Kata Tsunade sinis.

Mata Sakura membelak. Tak menyangka kepala sekolahnya ini tahu hal itu. Ia lalu mengatur kembali emosinya. "Tapi, nona… saya…" sakura berdeham.

"Kau ketua muridkan? Kau harus bisa membedakan mana urusan pekerjaanmu mana urusan pribadimu. Kuharap kau tak membawa urusan pribadimu dalam urusan ini." KataTsunade tajam.

Sakura lalu menghela nafasnya berat. "Apa memang harus saya? Kenapa tidak ketua kedisiplinan? Bukankah itu tugasnya?" kata Sakura dengan nada setengah memohon setengah berharap.

Tsunade menatap ke dalam mata emerald Sakura. "Kau orang yang sama kerasnya dengan Sasuke. Terutama, kau adalah orang yang palingku percaya. Aku mengharapkanmu mau menerima tugas ini." Kata Tsunade setengah memaksa.

"Saya rasa ini bukan salah satu dari tugas saya." Kata Sakura pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tsunade memutar kedua bola matanya. "Baiklah, kita singkirkan segala macam omong kosong tak berguna ini. Dengar, aku memaksamu, puas?" kata Tsunade dengan nada jengkel. "Aku ingin kau menerima tugas ini. Karena, aku tak yakin orang lain bisa mengerjakan tugas ini dengan benar. Tapi, kau orang yang sama keras kepalanya dengan bocah brengsek itu. Aku percaya kau tak'an tunduk dengan mudahnya oleh bocah sialan itu." Terang Tsunade panjang lebar.

Sakura menghela nafansya. "Aku tahu pasti anda akan memaksa." Gumam Sakura.

Tsunade lalu menyeringai. "Kau tak'an dengan mudah tunduk pada bocah itu bukan?" kata Tsunade.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Ya." Sahut Sakura singkat.

Senyuman mulai terkembang sedikit demi sedikit di bibir kepala sekolah Aideen itu. "Kau tak mungkin kalah dari bocah itu?" tanya Tsunade –lagi.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Ya." Kata Sakura tegas.

Kali ini Tsunade menyeringai. "Jadi kau menerimanya Haruno?" kata Tsunade.

Wajah Sakura mengeras. Ia lalu mengangguk dengan tegas. "Tentu saja." Kata Sakura dengan nada tegas. Ia lalu menatap ke dalam mata nona Tsunade. "Bagaimana mungkin saya bisa kalah dari orang menyebalkan itu." Desis Sakura.

Yeah, tak mungkin ia sudi kalah dari si brengsek itu.

Tak'an pernah mau.

Walaupun, ia tahu bahwa menerima tugas ini sama dengan bencana baru yang ia timbulkan.

.

.

_Author note's : _ Maaf telat publish! Kemaren rencananya di publish, bareng sama update'annya '**dark moon**' tapi kemaren saya sakit! Jadi begitulah. Maaf yaa sekali lagi! Oh iya, buat nanya-nanya soal fic, kalian bisa follow tweet saya : .com/dheadheaa kalau mau di follback, tinggal ngomong sip?

_Hope there's not a silent reader here!_

_Kiss and hug!_

_._

_Arisa-chan_


	2. Fight

**Check PM untuk balesan review.**

* * *

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Aideen **_© Selenavella

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Bad Language, Typo**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

_I didn't know, how and when I started to looking at you in different stares_

* * *

**STORY TWO (FIGHT)**

* * *

Sekarang ia baru menyadari betapa idiotnya dirinya menerima tawaran dari nona Tsunade. Dasar, kepala sekolah sialan itu memang selalu bisa membuat Sakura melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Satu hal yang ia lupakan ketika ia menerima tawaran sialan itu. Bukankah, jika ia menerima tawaran itu ia akan semakin sering bersama si brengsek?

_Damn it!_

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal konyol itu? Ia sudah tak mungkin menarik pernyataannya dari nona Tsunade. Jadi, bukankah itu artinya gerbang neraka sudah terbuka lebar untuk dirinya?

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ino seraya menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik buku sejarah.

Sakura yang sedari tadi memandangi langit malam di Aideen menoleh. "Huh?"

"Kau terus menerus berkata 'dasar Uchiha brengsek! Sial sial sial' beratus-ratus kali." Kata Ino seraya menatap sahabatnya yang duduk di sisi jendela.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Bukannya aku juga biasanya berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Ini lebih sering. Tunggu, apa yang nona Tsunade katakan tadi sore?" tanya Ino penasaran. Kini, buku sejarahnya sudah ia letakan sembarangan.

Sakura mendengus. "Aku tak'an menceritakan hal itu." kata Sakura dengan nada jengkel.

"_Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" _Kata Ino.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena jika aku katakan padamu, pasti besok pagi gosip baru sudah menyebar dengan suksesnya." Gumam Sakura.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ayolah,_ Darling_, memangnya aku itu tukang gosip ya?" kata Ino memelas.

"Kau bukan tukang gosip? Kau mau membuatku tertawa?" tanya Sakura sarkastik. Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kau itu tukang gosip nomer satu di Aideen nona." Kata Sakura.

"Terserahlah." Cibir Ino. Ia lalu kembali menekuni tugas sejarahnya. "Sudah jangan mengganggu aku, aku ingin serius mengerjakan tugas ini oke!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Siapa yang memulai coba." Kata Sakura jengkel. Kali ini, Ino sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, dan ia kembali menulis tugas sejarahnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, lalu ia memandangi kembali bulan di luar sana. Rasanya ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu si brengsek bahwa saat ini Sakura adalah pengawas bocah itu. Kenapa pula bukan nona Tsunade yang mengatakannya? Kenapa mesti Sakura? Merepotkan.

Ia menghirup aroma coklat di cangkirnya. Rasanya, ia tak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi para gadis-gadis jalang Sasuke ketika mengetahui pangeran mereka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sakura.

**Dengan ketua murid yang dikenal sebagai musuh abadi si pangeran Lyon itu.**

Do'akan semoga ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Sakura tengah berjalan menuju kelas bahasa latinnya, ketika Matsuri –salah satu anggota _student council_, meracau tak jelas seraya menarik-narik Sakura. Gadis berambut coklat itu terlihat panik. Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti apa yang gadis tingkat 4 itu katakan.

"TENANGLAH!" bentak Sakura tak sabar. Sakura lalu mendengus. "Oke, sekarang tarik nafas lalu keluarkan perlahan." Instruksi Sakura.

Matsuri mengikuti instruksi Sakura. Ia menarik nafas, lalu dikeluarkan secara perlahan. Ia menelan ludahnya, lalu ia berdeham. "Sakura-senpai, a…. a…." kata Matsuri terbata-bata.

"Apa? Katakan secara jelas!" kata Sakura sembari menahan rasa jengkelnya terhadap gadis bawahannya itu.

Matsuri menahan nafasnya. "Sasuke-san… Sasuke-san berkelahi." Cicit gadis itu pelan. Ia tahu ketua murid di hadapannya itu benci sekali jika ada hal yang menyangkut lelaki asal asrama Lyon itu.

Mata Sakura membelak, mulutnya menganga. "APA! DIMANA SI BRENGSEK ITU!" teriak gadis itu. ia lalu menarik secara paksa Matsuri.

"KEMANA?" bentak Sakura.

Matsuri menunduk. "A- di taman selatan." Cicit Matsuri.

Sakura lalu menarik Matsuri menuju taman selatan. Ia berjalan –lebih tepatnya berlari, dengan cepat. Beraninya si brengsek itu membuat masalah lagi! Bukankah Sakura sudah mengingatkan lelaki itu untuk berhenti membuat masalah barang hanya 1 bulan saja? Dasar lelaki menyebalkan, merepotkan, sialan!

Akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di taman. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia akhirnya menemukan kumpulan orang-orang yang ia kenali sebagai anak-anak asrama Lyon. Ia lalu mencari lelaki berambut raven itu bersama lelaki yang ia kenali sebagai Fujiwara Kajima –anak Grunther yang kemarin bertengkar dengan si brengsek Uchiha ini. Ia menemukan lelaki itu –Sasuke, dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, seragam acak-acakan, jas putih yang ia lempar seenaknya saja, dan memar di pelipisnya.

Matanya berkilat marah menemukan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti itu. ia lalu melepaskan tangan Matsuri dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Saat jaraknya sudah dekat dengan si brengsek itu. ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik nafas panjang. "UCHIHA SASUKE! BERHENTI!" teriaknya.

Semua orang yang saat itu tengah menonton dan menyoraki keduanya seketika terdiam dan menatap gadis yang dikenal sebagai ketua murid itu. Bahkan, Sasuke yang saat itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pukulan balasan berhenti. Semua orang menatap Sakura. Ia mengabaikan setiap mata yang menatapnya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

"KAU MAU SAMPAI BAGAIMANA SIH MENYIKSAKU!" teriak gadis itu frustasi. Mata Sakura berkilat marah, buku tangannya memutih –karena ia mengepalkan tangannya terlalu keras, bahunya bergetar. Rasa ingin membunuh _Heiress_ keluarga Uchiha itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Matanya menyipit berbahaya. "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELANGGAR PERKATAANKU!" raung gadis Haruno itu.

Saat ini semua orang yang ada di taman menatapnya ngeri. Semua orang tahu, jika seorang Haruno Sakura berteriak-teriak seperti itu berati gadis berambut pink itu sedang marah besar. Dan, **sangat tidak** disarankan untuk mendekati gadis itu.

Mata emeraldnya menyipit menatap lelaki berambut raven tersebut. Ia melepaskan pegangan Sasuke pada kerah baju Kajima. Ia berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Kajima, ia mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "KAU!" serunya. "IKUT AKU!"

Sasukepun diseret secara paksa keluar dari taman selatan.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan sialan!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura menekan lap berwarna biru itu semakin keras. "Kau itu sudah kukatakan berapa kali berhentilah berkelahi! Kau ingin dipanggil lagi oleh nona Tsunade hah!" seru Sakura. "Kau tahu jika kau dipanggil, berati aku aku juga akan di panggil brengsek!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Nenek cerewet itu merepotkan sekali sih."

"Kau lebih merepotkan." Kata Sakura jengkel. Ia lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya mengobati si bungsu Uchiha itu. "Kenapa sih pakai acara berkelahi lagi! Sudah kukatakan saat di kantor nona Tsunade kemarin, sebulan ini –ah seminggu saja, kau berhentilah membuat masalah. Karena itu juga akan melibatkan aku sialan!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dia menghinaku karena mendekati pacarnya siapa ya namanya? Ummh, Naoko? Nao… Nari? Ah pokoknya pacarnya saja. Ya sudah aku pukul saja. Mana ada keturunan Uchiha yang diam saja ketika di perlakukan seperti itu-AAAAAAA! SUDAH KUKATAKAN DENGAN LEMBUT GADIS SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke kesakitan seraya menjauh dari Sakura.

Ya, Sakura menekan keras lap itu ke muka Sasuke. Bukankah itu lebih baik, dibandingkan ia meninju muka Sasuke? Hah? "Kau apa sulitnya menahan emosimu! Ya Tuhan, hanya gara-gara masalah sepele!" seru Sakura frustasi. Ia lalu mengambil kapas dan betadine, lalu betadine tersebut di oleskan ke atas kapas. Ia mendengus. "Duduk kembali disini." Perintah Sakura seraya menunjuk ranjang UKS di sebelahnya. "CEPAT!"

"Iya cerewet." Cibir Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, lalu ia mengoleskan pelan-pelan kapas yang berisi betadine itu ke luka Sasuke. Sasuke meringgis pelan saat kapas itu menyentuh lukanya. "Sudah tahu Kajima itu orangnya merepotkan, sudahlah kau itu kenapa sih mencari masalah terus."

"Masalah mencariku bukan aku yang mencarinya." Kata Sasuke acuh seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Lalu ia membereskan obat-obat yang ia telah pakai. Tiba-tiba masalah mengawasi muncul di kepala Sakura. Ia menghela nafasnya, dan menyiapkan dirinya. "Hey Uchiha."

"Apa?" kata Sasuke seraya memegangi pipinya.

Sakura menarik nafasnya. "Kita berdua memiliki yang masalah sangat besar."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Lalu Sasuke membelakan matanya ngeri. "Jangan bilang kalau kita di jodohkan! Oh, demi Kami-sama!"

"_Hell no!_ bukan itu!" jerit Sakura. Sakura menghela nafasnya, lalu ia menunjuk dirinya dan Sasuke. "Kau dan aku." Ia memberikan jeda. "Akan terjebak bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Karena, nona Tsunade memerintahkanku untuk menjadi pengawasmu." Kata Sakura santai.

"Katakan kau bercanda Haruno."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak berniat bercanda mengenai 'terikat-berdua-bersamamu-brengsek-dalam-jangka-waktu-lama'." Kata Sakura acuh, ia lalu tersenyum palsu. "_So, congratulation! _aku memberikan selamat padamu untuk mendapatkan sebuah mimpi buruk karena harus terikat padaku dalam jangka waktu tak terhingga brengsek!" kata Sakura dengan nada sarkastik.

.

.

Sakali lagi, dalam ruangan bernuansa putih krem, sesosok gadis terlihat sedang sibuk dengan berbagai berkas di hadapannya. Ia menandatangani, membaca, dan membuang kertas-kertas itu. Ia melingkari setiap kata yang ada –apabila itu salah tentu saja. Ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini terlihat hangat. Ru ngan sederhana dengan perabotan yang berisi, meja kerja, kursi kerja, satu set sofa, kulkas mini, A.C, lemari buku, dan lemari penyimpanan barang. Gadis berambut pink itu terlihat sangat jengah, bosan, atau berbagai kata yang bsia dideskripsikan sebagai tak tahan berlama-lama disini. Raut wajah si gadis itu terlihat frustasi, sebal, sekaligus jengkel pada saat yang bersamaan. Tangannya mengetuk meja kayunya, sekaligus mencoret-coret beberapa kertas yang ada di depannya.

Hm, gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

Sang ketua murid Aideen.

Sakura memeriksa dokumen sekolah. Bulan Januari saja belum berakhir. Tapi, sudah ada 47 pelanggaran. Yang, 26 dari 47 dibuat oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Sakura membaca kertas berwarna putih itu. Matanya bergerak Mulutnya menggumam pelan. "Mencium gadis disaat pelajaran, memukul guru olahraga, terlambat, membolos selama satu minggu, mengunci murid di ruangan pendingin, tertidur dalam pelajaran, mengendarai motor pada kecepatan yang tidak seharusnya, menghajar guru olahraga, berbuat kurang ajar pada guru Kurenai, merokok, membawa senjata tajam, berkelahi, melakukan hal tak senonoh." Ia membolak-balikan lagi 13 kertas berikutnya yang berisi semua pelanggaran yang dibuat teman kecilnya.

Atau tepatnya, _musuh_ kecilnya.

"Si keparat ini! Berniat sekolah atau tidak sih?" maki Sakura jengkel. "Merepotkan saja!" umpat Sakura kesal. "Rasanya ia gemar membuatku semakin sibuk ya! Apa sulitnya sih satu hari saja tanpa berbuat onar?" kata Sakura frustasi.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Musuh besarnya di Aideen _Academy_. Sejak di tingkat 4, Sasuke mulai dikenal sebagai berandalan dan playboy sekolah. Semenjak masuk ke _Aideen Academy_ Sakura sudah membenci Sasuke. Dari dulu, ia paling anti dengan yang namanya berurusan dengan Sasuke. Sakura di angkat sebagai ketua murid tahun ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, semenjak tingkat 5. Tepat, saat Sasuke mulai bertingkah lebih brengsek dari biasa –yang dimana brengsek biasapun tetaplah brengsek. Hal tersebut menyebabkan Sakura selaku ketua murid terpaksa berurusan dengannya. Semenjak tingkat 5, Sakura makin… err –kau tahu? semakin **membenci lelaki brengsek itu**.

Baru saja liburan selesai. Dan, ia sudah bertengkar dengan si bocah biru itu.

Yeah, ini luar biasa. Hari pertama seusai libur di tingkat 5 diawali dengan pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke. Awal yang buruk, barangkali akan berakhir buruk juga.

Sakura menjambak rambutnya pelan. "Ya Tuhan! Dia ingin menyiksaku sampai bagaimana sih?" kata Sakura sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya disenderan kursi. Matanya menutup, seolah berfikir.

Kenapa nona Tsunade menyuruhnya? Kenapa tidak Fujisiwa Aori? Cewek ketua komite kedisiplinan itu? Bukankah itu tugas ketua komite kedisiplinan, bukannya ketua murid? Dan, kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki paling brengsek nomer satu di Aideen? Sakura tak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengawasi Sasuke. Dan, parahnya kenapa ia menerima saja Saat nona Tsunade menyuruhnya mengawasi si brengsek itu?

Sakura memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Sepertinya, mau tak mau ia memang harus mengurusi Sasuke. Mengingat hal itu, kepalanya rasanya mau pecah saja.

Ia jadi ingat, Sasuke itu terlalu keras kepala, dan angkuh. Lihat saja! Baru kemarin ia berkata pada Sasuke untuk tidak membuat masalah. Dan, tadi pagi lelaki sialan itu sudah membuat masalah lagi! Masalah itu membuat, dirinya terpaksa –atau sukarela, menyeret Sasuke menjauhi Kajima. Tsunade pasti akan marah besar jika ia tahu bahwa pagi tadi, Sasuke sudah berkelahi lagi. Ya ya ya, ia tahu sebagai pengawasnya, Sakura memiliki tanggung jawab penuh atas diri Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke itu berandalan satu-satunya yang bisa melawan Tsunade. Melihat kedudukannya sebagai anak dari Uchiha Fugaku yang notabene adalah direktur dari Uchiha corp –juga pemilik saham besar di Aideen, dan juga orang berpengaruh di Jepang. Bukannya tak mungkin lelaki itu lolos dengan mudah dari pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang dibuatnnya. Kehebatan Sasuke dalam berkelahi memang terkenal. Dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan 10 orang dengan mudahnya. Tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Tapi, walaupun si keparat itu berandalan, dia tetap saja mewarisi otak Uchiha yang tersohor itu. Bahkan, ia bisa mendapat nilai 100 dengan mudah. Tanpa belajar. Singkatnya ia itu jenius –dan Sakura benci harus mengakui hal itu.

Alasan aneh sebenarnya kenapa sampai Sakura sangat membenci Sasuke. Awalnya, hanya karena satu hal sepele. Lelaki itu melihatnya sedang telanjang di pemandian!

_Holy Crap!_ Bagaimana bisa ia salah masuk ke pemandian lelaki! Ia saat itu ada di tingkat 1, dan… ugh! Jangan memaksanya untuk menceritakannya. Itu merupakan hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya!

Sial sial sial.

Ia begitu ceroboh, bahkan hingga membuat si Uchiha bungsu itu ternganga melihatnya. Terima kasih pada Tuhan, karena Sakura berhasil melempar si bungsu Uchiha itu dengan _bakyak_ miliknya. Dan, tuan-mesum-berandalan-brengsek itu pingsan di tempat.

Berkat hal itulah, mereka saling mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka saling membenci.

Dan, perangpun di mulai.

Padahal, sebelumnya ia bersikap biasa saja dengan Sasuke. Walaupun, ayahnya membenci keluarga Uchiha. Ia bersikap biasa saja dengan keluarga itu. Ia sama sekali tak mau ikut campur dengan urusan pertengkaran antar keluarga itu. Tapi, dengan adanya Sasuke pemikiran Sakura tentang tidak-mau-ikut-campur-urusan-permusuhan di**batalkan.**

Yeah, lelaki itu sukses membuat dirinya bergabung dalam koloni **'kami-membenci-Uchiha'.**

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Suara pintu terdengar diketuk. Mata Sakura terbuka. Ia lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sakura merapikan jasnya, beserta lencana ketua murid kebanggaannya. Ia merapikan rambut pink sepinggangnya.

Sakura berdeham. "Silahkan masuk."

Pintu putih ruangan terbuka, menampakan sesosok lelaki berambut eboni dengan senyum aneh, kulit sepucat mayat hidup, selalu membawa kamera SLR dan meliki bakat seni luar biasa

**Shimura Sai**.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia memutar kedua bola mata emeraldnya. "Ternyata kau Sai."

"Kau kira siapa?" kata Sai dengan senyumnya –seperti biasa.

Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Sai, ia menghela nafasnya lalu membuka mulutnya. "Ada perlu apa?" kata Sakura tanpa basa basi.

Sai heran, dirinya baru saja datang dan sudah disambut oleh kata-kata tajam. "Hanya berkunjung, tidak boleh eh?" kata Sai sembari mengerutkan alisnya.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi hitam, "Silahkan saja sih. Tapi, _mood_ku sedang hancur berantakan_._" Kata Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa?" kata Sai heran.

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kukira kau pasti sudah tahu alasannya."

Sai menjentikan jarinya. "Ah, Sasuke ya?" tebak sai.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Binggo." Kata Sakura singkat, ia lalu melanjutkan omongannya cepat. "Dan teman brengsekmu itu pasti akan menjadi penyebab jika aku mengalami pengerutan dini!" gerutu Sakura.

Sai terkekeh. "Kenapa sih kau sebegitu bencinya pada Sasuke? Padahal, kukira ia baik-baik saja." Kata Sai sembari melangkah ke meja Sakura, ia lalu duduk dibangku hadapan Sakura. Ia menaruh kameranya dengan hati-hati di atas meja.

"Baik-baik saja kepalamu! Lagipula, terlalu banyak alasan aku membencinya!" pekik Sakura. "Dia brengsek, nakal, playboy, berandalan, sok, besar kepala, menyebalkan, kejam, tukah rusuh, tukang kebut, dan segala yang jelek-jelek itu dia!" kata Sakura sembari menghitung kekurangan Sasuke dengan jari tangannya. "Jariku kurang banyak untuk menghitung berbagai alasan mengapa sampai aku bisa sebegitu membencinya!" cerocos Sakura berapi-api. "Intinya, dia itu tidak punya kelebihan kecuali kaya, berkuasa, dan pintar!" kata Sakura kesal.

Sai tersenyum lebar –nyengir. "Jangan lupakan dia itu lelaki tertampan yang ada di Aideen." Kata Sai tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sakura mencibir. "Terserah." Kata Sakura acuh sembari mengangkat bahunya. Sakura berjalan kearah lemari penyimpanan berkas dan menaruh berkas-berkas pelanggaran bulan ini. Ia lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

Sai lalu memainkan kameranya. "Hati-hati! Nanti kau jatuh cinta loh." Kata Sai sembari tersenyum menggoda.

Sakura memasang mimik apa-kau-sinting-? "Tak akan pernah Sai! Tak akan pernah!" bantah Sakura yakin. Hn, mengingat kadar kebrengsekan Sasuke. Sangat kecil kemungkinan Sakura bisa menyukainya. Kemungkinannya ½ : . Dalam mimpipun, hal itu tak'an mungkin terjadi!

Sai tersenyum lembut, "Ingat, perbedaan cinta dan benci itu tipis." Kata Sai.

"Perbedaan cinta dan benci itu jauh sekali. Hanya orang tolol yang membuat filosofi itu!" protes Sakura.

Sai menghela nafasnya. "Tetap saja. Pokoknya jangan terlalu membencinya. Aku serius, nanti kau malah sangat menyukainya pink."kata Sai jengah,

"Aku tak membencinya." Bantah Sakura, keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. "Err. –hanya saja, aku tidak menyukainya. Ralat! Sangat tak menyukainya!" kata Sakura yakin. Ia lalu memutar-mutar kursinya.

Sai mendengus. "Apa bedanya, dasar cewek jelek." Kata Sai sembari memutar matanya.

Sakura mendengus jengkel. "Jangan memanggilku jelek. Kau seperti waktu kita pertama bertemu saja." Kata Sakura seraya berjalan ke kursinya lagi. "Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk menceramahiku?" kata Sakura tak percaya. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi, ada perlu apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada jengah.

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya menyampaikan amanat Tsunade untuk menemani Sasuke belajar." Kata Sai ringan.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Belajar?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Emh, untuk bahasa prancisnya." Kata Sai dengan senyum –sok, polosnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Kukira ia sudah pintar." Kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek. "Iakan sudah pintar untuk apasih belajar lagi ." Gerutu Sakura. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Apa?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "_Nothing. He's fucking annoying you know._" Kata Sakura tanpa menutupi rasa ketidaksukaannya.

"_I know it! _" kata Sai seraya terkekeh pelan. "Tapi gadis jelek kau harus hati-hati."

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. "_Why?" _tanyanya heran.

Sai tersenyum aneh –oh ayolah ia selalu tersenyum seperti itu, lalu ia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Gadis manasih di dunia ini yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Camkan hal itu." kata Sakura dengan keyakinan.

"Aku bertaruh untuk tidak akan pernah melukis lagi selamanya kalau kau akan jatuh cinta padanya gadis jelek." Kata Sai dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kalau begitu biasakanlah untuk tidak melukis lagi."

.

.

* * *

_Author note's :_

**_Thanks a lot yang udah review, check PM untuk balesan review ya. mohon gada silent reader yaaa ^^_**

_**.**_

_**Special thanks :**_

_**vvvv ; mayu akira ; Riku Aida ; haruno gemini-chan ; hikari shinju ; suzuna nuttycookie ; 4ntk4-ch4n ; Kira Desuke ; Tabita Pinkybunny ; worsnop ; Black-Chrom ; Chacha d'Peachyxsuika Lovers ; Yuki-chan cullen ; Vany Rama-kun**_

.

_._

_kiss and hug!_

_.  
_

_Arisa-chan_


	3. Mother

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Aideen **_© Selenavella

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Bad Language, Typo**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

_I didn't know, how and when I started to looking at you in different stares_

**STORY THREE (MOTHER)**

"Mengerti?"

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi perpustakaan. "Ti-dak." Kata Sasuke dengan nada menjengkelkan setengah mati –menurut Sakura. Kau tahu? Lelaki brengsek ini membuat Sakura habis kesabarannya. Berkali-kali Sasuke membuat Sakura ingin meledak.

Bagaimana tidak! Sakura sudah menerangkan ratusan kali dan lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengerti! Ya Tuhan! Kemanakah otak jenius Uchiha yang tersohor itu saat dibutuhkan? Jangan katakan jika otak Sasuke yang biasanya pintar –jenius, itu dimakan oleh zombi.

Sakura tersenyum –palsu, "benar-benar tak mengerti?" tanyanya dengan sesabar mungkin.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Sama sekali tidak Haruno." Ujarnya dengan sebuah seringai.

Sakura tersenyum manis –sampai terlihat menakutkan bagi Sasuke. "Jadi selama ini kau belajar apa brengsek?" kata Sakura dengan nada di paksakan seramah mungkin.

"Kau terus meracau, bergumam, dengan tangan bergerak super cepat. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang kau omongkan sejak tadi Haruno." Kata Sasuke datar.

"DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" serunya. Sakura lalu memukul kepala Sasuke dengan kamus prancisnya. "KALAU BUKAN KARENA NONA TSUNADE AKU TAK AKAN BERADA DI SINI TERJEBAK BERSAMAMU SIALAN! KENAPA SIH KAU TIDAK BISA BERTINGKAH SEBAGAI ANAK BAIK SAJA BARANG BEBERAPA SAAT!" maki Sakura.

Sasuke meraih kamus bahasa prancis Sakura lalu melemparkannya ke ujung perpustakaan. "Berhentilah memukulku jalang!" seru Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku jalang!" seru Sakura jengkel. Oh, ya Tuhan rasanya ia sanggup membunuh lelaki itu saat ini juga.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa? Nona _sexy_? Nona manis? Nona cantik? Apa?" kata Sasuke dengan senyuman mengejeknya. "Jangan katakan kau mau aku panggil sayang."

"Dalam mimpimu!" sembur Sakura. Sakura menghela nafasnya. Oke, kini ia harus bersabar. Ya Tuhan, demi jabatannya ia harus bersabar. Harus. "Baik kita lanjutkan lagi." Kata Sakura seraya menghela nafas berat berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri tenang. Ia lalu mulai membuka buku bahasa prancisnya lagi.

Sasuke bangun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku bosan, aku mau bermain _ice skatting_ saja, latihan." Kata Sasuke santai. Ia lalu hendak berjalan.

Baru beberapa langkah, tangan Sakura meraih jas Sasuke. Matanya menutup, ia menghela nafas dengan berat. "Dengar keparat. Aku tak punya waktu sebanyak yang kau pikirkan. Jadi, duduk di sini sebagai murid baik dan perhatikan apa yang kukatakan." Kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar menahan marah. Ia mendongkakan kepalanya. Mata _emerald_nya bertemu _onyx_ lelaki itu. "Aku sama denganmu, aku benci berada di sini bersamamu. Tiap detik yang kulewatkan bersamamu itu terasa memuakan brengsek. Kau sudah membuatku mendapat masalah –banyak masalah, jadi kali ini bantu aku. Jadi anak baik dan berhenti membuat masalah."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia lalu tersenyum mengejek. Ia menarik keras jas putihnya dengan kasar. Lalu tangannya memegangi dagu Sakura. "Kau. Haruno. Sakura." Kata Sasuke pelan. Ia lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga gadis itu. "Sampai kapanpun, kau tak akan pernah bisa memerintahku. Mengerti?" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Ia lalu berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Sebelum ia keluar dari perpustakaan ia membalikan tubuhnya dan kini menatap Sakura. "Dengar, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku juga sama banyaknya membencimu seperti kau membenciku Haruno."

**TAP…**

Dan, Sasukepun hilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura mendengus. "Brengsek." Sakurapun akhirnya membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap keluar dari perpustakaan.

Perjalanan ke aula terasa begitu lama, ia yakin bahwa teman-temannya yang lain sudah menunggunya. Oh terkutuklah Uchiha itu. Karena dirinya, Sakura dengan terpaksa meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk mengajarinya bahasa prancis. Dan, ia sama sekali tak berterima kasih? Brengsek.

Berkali-kali murid tingkat lain menyapanya, tapi ia memilih untuk tak menjawab sapaan itu. Ia terlalu kesal bahwkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Jika ia menjawab semua salam itu, ia meragukan bahwa ia tak'an mengeluarkan peringatan atau bahkan makian.

Akhirnya ia sampai di aula besar. Ino, Tenten, Naruto, dan Temari sudah duduk di meja Alcante –meskipun Temari itu dari asrama Grunther tapi gadis itu terkadang ikut bergabung dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya. Mereka melambaikan tangannya, Sakurapun ikut balas melambaikan tangannya. Ia lalu berjalan dengan cepat dan akhirnya duduk di samping Tenten.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya Temari seraya mengunyah apelnya.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Hmm, yak au seperti di kejar setan saja."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan." Ujarnya dengan memberi jeda. "Tapi baru saja aku di kerjai iblis." Desisnya jengkel.

.

.

Sasuke berlatih di _ice skating rink_. Ia berlatih sendirian. Mengingat ada perlombaan akhir bulan ini, ia harusnya berlatih lebih keras bukan? Apalagi, tahun ini ia menjabat sebagai kapten hoki asrama Lyon. Ia tak memiliki pemikiran secuilpun untuk mengecewakan semua penghuni Lyon, beserta Genma-sensei –selaku wali mereka. Lawan mereka difinal kali ini adalah asrama Alcante. Asrama si gadis pengawas itu, dan si berisik musuhnya –sekaligus sahabatnya.

"_TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia hapal betul teriakan yang barusan. Teriakan nyaring khas seorang Namikaze. Teriakan dari si kuning tanpa otak itu.

Hn, Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati lelaki berambut pirang tersebut tengah menuju kearahnya. Sasuke mendengus, dan memutar bola matanya. "Apa? Mencoba membuatku tuli hah?" kata Sasuke sinis.

Naruto tersenyum lebar –nyengir, ia lalu menggaruk kepalanya. "Ehehe. Maaf!" kata Naruto ringan.

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. "Baka."

"Kau kejam!" kata Naruto sembari bersungut-sungut.

Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan seringai khasnya. Sasuke lalu berseluncur lagi di atasa es. Ia menembakan bola khusus untuk hoki ke dalam gawang. Dan…

_**Masuk!**_

Naruto menjentikan jarinya. Seolah baru saja mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Kau sebenarnya… Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan sih? Ia uring-uringan tak jelas sejak 3 jam yang lalu!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. "PMS mungkin? Biasanya gadis-gadis selalu mengalaminya satu bulan sekalikan?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Bukan! Ia dari tadi bergumam 'kenapa harus aku yang mengawasnya?' atau 'dasar Uchiha brengsek' berkali-kali! Demi Kami-sama, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sih pada Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke balik. Ia mengacuhkan lelaki berambut pirang itu dan berseluncur lagi.

Naruto kini ikut berseluncur mengikuti Sasuke. "Aku bertanya dengan serius _teme_." Ujar Naruto dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Jawab saja apa sulitnya sih." Gerutu lelaki Namikaze itu.

"Baiklah jika kau memang mau tahu." Jawab Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Dia pengawasku." Kata Sasuke acuh.

Beberapa detik Naruto terdiam terpaku. Ia menyerap kata-kata temannya itu perlahan-lahan. Dan, akhirnya otaknya menemukan arti dari perkataan sahabatnya itu. "APA!" kata Naruto dengan mata yang membelak tak percaya.

Sasuke membalikan badannya. "Apanya apa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Sakura-chan menjadi pengawasmu! Bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi! Demi _Kami-sama_! Sakura-chan membencimu bukan? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah ia pasti menolaknya? Seisi Aideen pasti cepat-lambat akan membicarakannya! Kalau semua orang tahu, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Apa yang akan ia lakukan! _Oh God!_ Aku tak berani membayangkannya!" teriak Naruto panik.

Sasuke melempar seringainya. "Aku justru penasaran bagaimana reaksinya nanti. Oh ya, kau tahu? Ia mengamuk kemarin siang. Saat aku memukul Kajima siang tadi." Ia memberikan jeda sesaat. "Pasti ia akan gila karena ada di dekatku."

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah. "Yeah, dia akan gila karena orang yang akan dihadapinya itu iblis kiriman raja setan di neraka."

.

.

"Kau dengan Sasuke itu bagaimana sih?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Alisnya bertaut menjadi satu. "Bagaimana apanya?" sahut gadis itu pada Ino.

Ino menghela nafasnya tidak sabar. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kenapa aku harus mengawasi si brengsek itu' yang pasti itu untuk Sasuke bukan? Dan, kau tahu! Satu gosip baru saja menyebar!" kata Ino tiba-tiba bersemangat.

Sakura membalasnya dengan suara lemas. "Apa? Tapi, aku tak berminat mendengar gosip murahan si brengsek Uchiha itu. Aku muak mendengar semua gosipnya." Kata Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _macbook_ putihnya.

Ino menyeringai. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan _our Lyon Prince_ di perpustakaan tadi?" kata Ino dengan nada menggoda. Ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Banyak gosip baru tentang dirimu dan _Lyon prince _kita loh. Jangan salahkan jika nanti kau di serbu wanita kurang kerjaan yang ingin mengkonfirmasi kebenaran." Ujar Ino jahil.

Jari Sakura yang saat itu tengah mengetik berhenti seketika. Matanya membesar. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino cepat. "APA!" teriaknya. "GOSIP APA?" seru Sakura seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa heran sekaligus kaget pada saat yang bersamaan.

Ino meringgis pelan. "_Well,_ kau tahu Karin dari asrama Irish? Dia tadi berkata dengan super heboh, bahwa ia bersumpah melihat dirimu dan _Prince_nya tengah berciuman di perpustakaan. _Well_, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mempercayainya. Tapi, mengingat kuantitas bencimu pada _Casanova_ kita, rasanya itu mustahil." Kata Ino dengan senyum lebar. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Oh! Jangan bilang kalian bercinta di perpustakaan!" kata Ino dengan mata membelak dan mulut menganga lebar.

Sakura mendelik ke arah Ino. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Ia tidak menampakan bahwa ia marah. Ia malah tersenyum manis sekali. Tapi, senyum itu justru membuat Ino lebih ketakutan. Dia tahu, sahabatnya itu sedang marah besar. Dan, demi segala dewa yunani Ino merasa ingin menggunting lidah tololnya untuk berkata seperti itu. "Bercinta?" kata Sakura dengan nada manis dibuat-buat. "Dengan Uchiha?" Lalu wajahnya seketika berubah galak. "KAU MAU MATI HAH?" bentaknya.

Uh-oh, sepertinya Ino membuat masalah dengan putri Alcante kita. Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah menerima yang terburuk dari yang paling buruk.

Matanya berkilat berbahaya. "DIMANA SI JALANG ITU! BERANINYA IA MEMBUAT GOSIP SIALAN ITU!"

Dan jangan lupa. Nona Karin. Sebaiknya lain kali kau menjaga mulutmu itu. Itupun kalau ada lain kali.

.

.

"KARIN!" Teriak Sakura. Wajhnya memerah menahan marah. Matanya menyiratkan rasa jengkel dan kesal yang teramat sangat amat parah. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke arah gadis berambut merah itu. ia sudah setengah jam menunggu wanita jalang itu untuk muncul di hadapannya. Dan, kau tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini? Hm, menguliti gadis brengsek ini. Detik ini juga. Oh, ia pasti akan menikmati saat itu, ya pasti.

Sedetik Sakura bisa melihat rasa takut di wajah Karin, tapi ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi menyebalkan yang sangat Sakura benci. Ia dengan ringan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Oh, halo nona ketua murid." Lalu dengan ekspresi yang di buat-buat –dan terlihat sangat memuakan, gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ups, atau harus kupanggil kau wanita _munafik_?" kata Karin dengan sarkastik. Ia lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya –yang bagi Sakura selalu terlihat menyebalkan.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN GOSIP SIALAN ITU! BERANINYA KAU!" raung Sakura. Ino yang kini berada di sisinya mengkeret ketakutan. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura semarah ini pada seseorang. Untuk Sasuke itu pengecualian, karena gadis itu hampir mengamuk pada Sasuke **setiap hari.**

Karin lalu menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi seraya terkikik bersama sahabatnya Ami. "Kau munafik sekali sih. Berpura-pura membenci Sasuke, dan kenyataannya? Cih, dasar munafik! Bi –"

Sakura menarik tangan Karin, dan membalikan tubuh gadis itu, hingga tangan Karin terpelintir di belakang. Karin bahkan tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Wajah Sakura memerah, keringat mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. "Dengar gadis jalang!" bentak Sakura. Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Katakan bahwa gosip murahanmu itu palsu! Dan, kalau besok aku bisa mendengar gosip itu sampai ke telingaku. Aku tak akan segan-segan melemparmu ke laut! MENGERTI?"

Karin membuang mukanya, ia lalu menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Sakura menghempaskan tangan Karin, lalu ia mendorong tubuh gadis berambut merah itu ke arah Ami. "Besok pagi, kalau gosip sialan itu masih ada. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengatakan pada Nona Tsunade aku menemukanmu dan Satoshi bercinta di kelas. Aku tidak main-main, camkan itu!" bentak Sakura.

Karin menganggukan kepalanya, wajahnya masih terlihat kesal. Sakura mendengus kencang, lalu ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi area Irish. "Ayo Ino, kita kembali."

.

.

Kepala Sakura mau pecah rasanya, belum selesai urusan Karin, Sasuke, sekarang orang tuanya malah menambah ruwet masalahnya. Ibunya menelepon tadi malam, dan kini ia tengah duduk di kafe dekat Aideen menunggu kedatangan Nyonya Haruno itu.

Tangannya tak henti-hentinya memainkan sedotan minumannya. _Coffee latte_nya sudah ia minum setengahnya, dan sampai detik ini ibunya belum datang juga.

Bukan karena ibunya telat. Seorang Haruno tidak di perkenankan untuk telat barang satu detik saja. Pemuja kedisiplinan tingkat akut. Jadi, ibunya tak mungkin terlambat.

Jadi kenapa ia menunggu sebegitu lama?

Tentu saja karena ia datang setengah jam lebih awal.

Bukannya ia terlalu rajin, akan tetapi ia salah menyetel waktunya. Ia lupa jamnya kehabisan baterai, dan ia menyangka kalau itu masih pukul 10 siang dan ia punya janji dengan ibunya pukul 10.15. ia kira ia akan telat, dan ia bahkan tak melihat jam di ponselnya.

Saat ia sampai di kafe, ia menoleh untuk melihat apakah ia telat. Dan saat ia melihat jam yang di gantung di kafe, ia merutuki kebodohannya.

Dan, sekarang disinilah dia. Sendirian. Seperti orang tolol. Menunggu ibunya. _Damn it!_

Suara yang nyaris seperti dengkuran rendah terdengar dari sisi belakang Sakura. "Sakura?"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba gadis berambut pink itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan, ia mendapati sesosok wanita yang masih Nampak muda di umurnya ke 38. Wanita dengan rambut merah muda gelap dan mata hazelnya. Wanita itu menggunakan gaun berwarna hijau, dengan rambut yang ia sanggul tinggi. _Makeup_nya tak terlihat norak, malah hanya sebuah _makeup_ yang tipis dan simpel. Sakura terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis. "_Mom."_ Gumam sang gadis Haruno.

Haruno Yuriko tersenyum tipis, ia lalu berjalan ke arah hadapan Sakura, ia menarik kursi di hadapan putrinya, lalu ia duduk di meja tersebut. Ia menaruh tasnya di pangkuannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" tanya Yuriko.

Sakura tersenyum singkat seraya mengangkat bahunya. "Seperti biasa tidak ada yang spesial." Ujar Sakura singkat. Ya, ia tentu saja berbohong. Kalau urusan mengawas Uchiha muda itu spesial. Berarti memang ada sesuatu yang spesial.

"Bagaimana dengan jabatanmu? Ada masalah?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Semuanya sempurna."

"Hmm, dan bagaimana dengan Ino? Apakah ia ba –"

Sebelum ibunya bisa menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, gadis Haruno ini memotong pembicaraan Yuriko. "_Mom,_ sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tahu tak ada gunanya berbasa-basi denganmu." Ujar Ibunya seraya menghela nafasnya. "Aku mendengar kau di tugaskan oleh Tsunade untuk mengawasi putera bungsu Mikoto?" tanya ibunya.

Sakura menghela nafansya, ia lalu membantingkan tubuhnya ke sofa merah kafe itu. "Yeah. Darimana _mom _mendengarnya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada jengah. "Apa sudah menyebar?" tanya gadis itu. lalu erangan keluar dari bibir gadis Haruno itu. "Oh tidak…"

"Bukan, _mom _mendengar dari Mikoto secara langsung." Ujar Yuriko seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Mom _tak percaya kau bersedia menerima tugas ini. Kau sendiri tahukan _dad _membenci keluarga Uchiha. Dan, kau? Puteri tunggal kami, dengan mudahnya malah berdekat-dekat dengan putera bungsu mereka. Oh, ya ampun…" Ujar ibunya pelan.

"_Dad _sudah tahu?" ujar Sakura seraya meluruskan posisi duduknya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Oh, ya ampun. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah ayahnya yang mengetahui bahwa ia kini tengah berdekat-dekat dengan keturunan Uchiha terkutuk yang di bencinya. "_Mom!"_ pekik Sakura tak sabar. "Jangan diam saja!"

Yuriko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Belum, tapi cepat lambat ia pasti akan menyadarinya. Dan, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi ayahmu. Oh, sayang. Kenapa kau mau menerima tugas itu?" ujar Yuriko.

Sakura menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Aku tak tahu _mom._ Wanita itu mengancam akan mencabut jabatanku. Kau tahukan aku mencintai jabatanku lebih dari apapun juga? Oh, ia juga berkata kalau ini permintaan spesial. Aku harus bagaimana? Bisa kau bayangkan posisiku saat itu?" ujar Sakura dengan malas. "Kau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa aku sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke."

Ibunya mendengus jengkel. "Wanita tua sialan, bukankah kita salah satu penyumbang tertinggi di Aideen? Beraninya ia mengancammu?" ujar Ibunya tak percaya.

Sakura memutar matanya. Ia bosan jika ibunya mulai meracau mengenai kekayaan. Apa salahnya sih diam sesaat tentang uang? Omong-omong tentang harta. Ia hampir melupakan sesuatu. Keluarga ibunya saat masih gadis –Minamoto, merupakan salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang. Ibunya dan ayahnya menikah karena hasil perjodohan tolol dan _VOILA!_ Disinilah dia. Terjebak dalam kekayaan sialan keluarganya.

Bukannya Sakura mengeluhkan tentang kekayaan keluarganya. Ia tentu saja bersyukur lahir di keluarga Haruno –yang baru saja bertambah kaya karena menggabungkan kekayaannya dengan keluarga Minamoto. Tapi, ia juga tak bersyukur. Karena, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan di nikahkan dengan kolega-sialan ayahnya. Cepat atau lambat. Takdir merepotkan.

"Jangan lupakan ia kepala sekolah _mom_, ia bisa bertindak semaunya."

Yuriko menggerutu. "Dasar klan Senju sialan. Beraninya dia memperlakukan anakku seperti ini."

"Sudahlah. Dan, lagipula _dad _tidak tahukan? Jadi, tenang saja." Ujar Sakura ringan.

Yuriko menghela nafasnya. "Belum."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Belum." Sakura lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi _mom _tak'an mengadukanku bukan?" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar. "Jadi tenang saja."

"Kau beruntung memiliki _mom _seperti diriku. Tenang aku tak'an mengadukanmu." Ujar Ibunya ringan.

Sakura lalu tersenyum lebar. "_Thank's mom!_"

"Ya ya ya." Ujar ibunya bosan. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas hitam _Channel_nya. "_Dad_mu itu kenapa sih seringkali pergi ke London? Apa bagusnya dengan keluarga Sabaku. Bayangkan! Ia sudah menghabiskan dua minggu disana. DUA minggu! Oh ya Tuhan! Itu merupakan yang paling lama untuknya kalau bersama rekan bisnisnya." Racau ibunya. Ibunya lalu memijit pelipisnya. "Apa jangan-jangan ia punya selingkuhan?" pekik ibunya.

"Mungkin." Ujar Sakura seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Mata ibunya seketika membulat. "SAKURA!"

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Aku bercanda _mom_." Serunya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak lucu." Seru ibunya jengkel. "Oh ya, kau mau ceritakan tentang anak bungsu Mikoto itu? aku tak tahu banyak tentang dia."

.

.

Sakura menghela nafasnya seraya berjalan menuju asramanya –asrama khusus ketua murid, pertemuan dengan ibunya cukup melelahkan. Sekarang, ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana jika ia berendam dalam kamar mandinya, dengan air hangat. Ah, dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya sedikit lebih senang.

Rasanya setelah satu hari yang sedikit-banyak membuat kepalanya pusing, tidak ada salahnya bukan jika ia sedikit memanjakan tubuhnya. Dan, ah! Sesudah berendam, pasti akan enak jika memakan _ice cream_. Ingatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke _pantry_ dan meminta _ice cream_ vanilanya! Yum yum!

Ia lalu memutar kunci pintu asramanya. Namun anehnya, asramanya tidak terkunci?

Bukankah terakhir kali ia meninggalkan ruangan itu terkunci? Tidak mungkin ia salah bukan? Lagipula hanya dia dan nona Tsunade yang memiliki kunci masuk asrama ini.

Dan, tak mungkin jika Nona Tsunade masuk ke asramanya. Mengingat kepala sekolah pirang itu biasanya lebih memilih untuk memanggilnya agar menghadap dirinya.

Atau… mungkinkah… pencuri? _Oh, dear_…

Dengan perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu asramanya. Pintu tersebut mengayun terbuka, terasa hawa dingin yang berasal dari _AC _ruangannya. O-ow, perasaannya atau bukan. Tapi terakhir kali itu meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia sudah mematikan ACnya. Iapun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan dengan mata yang hampir membulat sempurna –atau bahkan nyaris meloncat dari rongganya. Ia menemukan sesosok lelaki berambut aneh yang melawan gravitasi, dengan penampilan –oh ya ampun, bisa membuat seluruh isi penghuni wanita –dan beberapa lelaki, Aideen ternganga atau parahnya menjerit, mimisan, dan pingsan.

Lelaki itu yang semenjak dulu resmi menjadi musuhnya itu hanya memakai celana panjang sutra berwarna biru berlambangkan Uchiha! Dan tidak memakai atasan sama sekali! Maksudku, DIA SETENGAH TELANJANG! OH YA AMPUN!

Oh, ya ampun. Adakah yang bersedia menggendongnya menuju ruang kesehatan?

"UCHIHA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KENAPA KAU TELANJANG! DI ASRAMAKU? OH YA TUHAN!" pekik Sakura. Jika di lihat dari sudut manapun, gadis ini jelas hampir histeris. Atau bahkan sudah histeris? "KAU INGIN KAU MEMENGGAL KEPALAMU, ATAU MENENDANGMU DARI ATAP ASRAMAKU HAH?" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Asramamu? Kau salah, ini asrama **kita**." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara rendah-memuakan-dalam-brengseknya itu.

"APA!" teriak Sakura. Dia menarik nafas, mulutnya masih saja menganga. "Katakan kau bercanda."

Oh, ya ampun. Kini ia yakin mungkin kali ini ia akan pingsan di tempat.

"Kurang jelas? Hn, katakan halo pada asrama nerakamu nona." Ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum lebar. "Dan, apa kita harus sekamar?"

Detik itu juga, terdengar jerit frustasi dari asrama sang ketua murid.

.

.

_Author __**note**__'s :_

_Gabanyak ngomong deh, maaf ya telat update. Kendala malesnya aku ngetik. Huahaha, maaf maaf! Oh ya, dark moon juga rada di pending deh ya, aku gatau kenapa kena virus males ngetik. Tapi, tenang pasti di update ko! Paling 1 atau 2 tahun lagi #plakplakplak!_

_Nah, I'm just kidding. Paling lama di update bulan juni'an awkay?_

_Makasih buat yang udah review. Kalo boleh…_

_Review lagi?_

_._

_._

_Hug and kiss_

_._

_Arisa-chan_


	4. Too Much

**PS : Teaser next chapter tiap fanfic di post di live journal. Untuk link, cek profil Author**

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Aideen **_© Selenavella

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Bad Language, Typo**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

_I didn't know, how and when I started to looking at you in different stares_

**STORY FOUR (TOO MUCH)**

Jika saja ini merupakan sebuah _anime_ barangkali saat ini rahang Sakura terjatuh hingga kelantai, dan di belakang tubuh Sakura terdapat latar hujan badai lengkap dengan petirnya. Sayangnya, ini merupakan dunia nyata. Dan, kenyataan lainnya kini Sakura memandangi Sasuke dengan pandangan seperti ingin mati saja.

"Katakan kau itu sedang bercanda." Ujar Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar bergetar.

Berita ini terlalu mengejutkannya, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Mungkin, ia masih bisa menoleransi perihal mengurusi Uchiha Sasuke dan mengatur perilakunya. Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan! Tinggal di satu asrama? Hanya berdua? Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika mengetahui hal ini? Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan menyebalkan. Ia berjalan berputar mengelilingi kursi, dan akhirnya membantingkan tubuhnya menuju sofa putih itu. "Rasanya, aku serius kali ini. Sangat serius."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " Rasanya, Nona Tsunade benar-benar ingin mencongkelku dari jabatan ketua murid ini." Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Atau ia ingin kita bersama-sama?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Hanya berpendapat Haruno."

Sakura mendengus. "Pendapat terburuk yang pernah aku dengar." Ujar Sakura sarkastik.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. "Menurutku kaulah yang terburuk."

Sakura mendelik ke arah lelaki itu. "Kau benar-benar akan tinggal di sini? Di asramaku?"

"Sepertinya iya." Ujar lelaki itu seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis penggilamu itu?" Tanya Sakura. "Aku tidak mau jika sampai mereka tiba-tiba menyerangku secara brutal."

"_Well_, jujur saja kau pasti tahu akupun juga benci tinggal di sini. Tapi, kau sadar bukan bahwa aku tidak bisa membantah _kaa-san_. Lagipula kau tidak usah khawatir, karena aku tidak akan selama 24 jam di sini. Malah, mungkin tidak akan lebih dari 10 jam dari sehari." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengatakan pada nona Tsunade bahwa kau tinggal disini, tapi sebenarnya kau masih tinggal di kamar sialanmu di Lyon?" Saran Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau main-main jika soal _kaa-san, _bukan tidak mungkin ia mencoretku dari daftar ahli waris jika membantahnya." Sasuke melemparkan seringai andalannya. "Lagipula, kau yakin mau mengusirku? Aku bukanlah tipe yang mudah di tolak oleh gadis. Di atas ranjang maksud –"

Sebelum Sasuke bahkan menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sebuah sepatu telah melayang, dan tepat sasaran mengenai kepala lelaki berambut _raven _itu. "AKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!" Teriaknya seraya menghentakan kakinya dengan keras ke lantai. "TERSERAH KAU SAJALAH! DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau dalam penyangkalan Haruno." Ujarnya singkat. "Kau menginginkanku sebenarnya." Ia lalu dengan cepat menambahkan. "Dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam maksudku." Lanjut laki-laki itu seraya menyeringai.

"Kenapa orang sepertimu bisa hidup di dunia ini! Oh, ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau sebegitu menyebalkan!" Maki Sakura. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Sasuke mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Jadi di mana aku tidur? Di ranjangmu?"

Sakura dengan cepat berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Dia mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Mati saja kau!" Serunya jengkel. Lalu bersamaan dengan itu pintu kamar sang ketua murid di bantingkan.

Sasuke terdiam menatap pintu itu. Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk."Tidak pernah berubah." Ujarnya pelan.

.

.

Sementara itu Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan, dia tidak sungguh-sungguhkan? Oh, ya ampun! Apa ia akan masuk ke kamarku? Oke tenang Sakura." Ujarnya seraya berhenti melangkah. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya. Ia lalu melirik pintu kamarnya. "Oke, tenang Sakura. Pintu kamarmu sudah di kunci. Oke, tenang." Ujarnya yakin.

Rasanya, semenjak dulu ia belum pernah merasa se… aah… se… sekacau ini! Ya, ia tidak pernah merasa sekacau ini. Seorang Haruno Sakura selalu bertingkah tenang. Dia tidak akan bertingkah berlebihan seperti ini. Oh, tapi apa masih mungkin jika ada orang waras yang bertingkah tenang saat menghadapi masalah ini?

Ia meragukannya.

"Oke, Sakura tenanglah… ia tidak akan mendobrak masuk." Ujarnya seraya menganggukan kepalanya yakin. "Oke, tenang."

Lalu tidak lama ia berhenti melangkah dengan pandangan mata kosong. "Tapi.. ia tidak waras! Cowok paling brengsek dan licik! Ia pasti akan menemukan cara masuk ke kamarku!" Pekiknya.

Ia lalu dengan cepat terduduk di lantai dan memegangi kepalanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "SAKURA TENANGLAH!" Serunya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa ia bertindak seperti ini! Ia tidak gila! Ya!

Sakura dengan cepat bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan menuju cermin. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya dalam cermin. "Oke, barangkali jika aku memakai kacamata dan mengepang rambutku ia akan berfikir aku seorang _nerd _dan meninggalkanku." Ujar Sakura mantap. "Itu ide paling konyol! Lagipula untuk apa aku berdandan seperti itu!"

Tidak lama ia menggelengkan kepalanya –lagi. "Tidak! Kenapa aku sekacau ini." Serunya frustasi. Ia menghantamkan kepalanya pada cermin itu. "Laki-laki itu gila akan seorang wanita, bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku?" Serunya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap cermin itu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Oke, kau Haruno Sakura. Ketua Murid wanita pertama. Kau cewek yang nyaris sempurna dan tidak akan pernah kalah dari Sasuke, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan tenang oke. Kau akan tenang tenang tenang. Ini hanya mimpi buruk. Dan kau akan bangun tidak lama lagi. Ini hanyalah mimpi buruk." Ujarnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Ia memaksakan mengukir sebuah senyim di bibirnya. "Oke, semua baik-baik saja."

"Haruno seberapa kuat kau meyakinkan dirimu sendiri, semuanya tidak akan berubah." Ujar suara itu dengan nada menyebalkan. Dan, Sakura bersumpah bahkan ia bisa merasakan seringai terbentuk dari sisi luar pintu itu.

"Oh, Tuhan kau ingin membunuhku ya."

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Sakura dengan mulut yang sepenuhnya menganga, terlihat seperti orang idiot. Cowok Uchiha itu memakai pakaian yang menurutnya oh-sangat-tidak-pantas. Hanya dengan celana tidurnya, lelaki itu terlihat bertelanjang dada. Otot tangan dan dadanya, juga perutnya! Ya ampun, itu bisa membuat setiap cewek tersipu dan menginginkannya. Apakah ia sudah gila! Dia tidak tinggal sendiri di asrama ini! Tidak bisakah lelaki itu memakai pakaian dengan benar?

"K-ka-kau! Pakai bajumu dengan benar!" Seru Sakura seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Sasuke yang duduk di sofa terlihat menyeringai lebar. "Oh, ya ampun! Apa aku membuat sang ketua murid ini tersipu?" Cemooh Sasuke.

"Oh ya Tuhan! Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau menjadi menyebalkan Uchiha," gerutu Sakura jengkel. Ia lalu dengan cepat berjalan ke dapur kecilnya dan membuat dua gelas susu coklat.

Sebuah keheningan tiba-tiba terbentuk, namun segera terpecahkan oleh cowok Lyon itu. Sasuke terdiam seraya memandangi Sakura. "Hey, kenapa kau ingin menjadi ketua murid Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke. "Maksudku, kau itu tetaplah seorang cewek. Menjadi ketua murid itu tugas yang berat. Terkadang, aku melihat kau sering memaksakan dirimu sendiri."

Sakura yang saat ini tengah mengaduk susu coklat itu terdiam sesaat. Ia lalu dengan cepat mengaduk lagi susu coklat tersebut. "Ayah." gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sofa. Ia menyodorkan segelas coklat tersebut ke arah Sasuke, dan iapun duduk di sampingnya. "Ayah yang menginginkan itu."

"Keluarga Haruno terlalu haus akan kekuasaan." Ujar Sasuke seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Jaga mulutmu."

"Lagipula, keluarga sialanmu itu terlalu memaksakan kemauannya."

Sakura mendelik ke arah cowok itu. "Memangnya Uchiha tidak apa."

"Setidaknya, ayahku masih mengijinkan aku berperilaku seperti –"

Sakura memotongnya. " –orang brengsek tidak tahu malu yang mirip dengan alat kelamin berjalan."

"Kau cerewet juga jalang." Ujar Sasuke seraya menyeringai. "Tapi, setidaknya peraturan keluargaku tidak seketat peraturan keluargamu." Ujarnya enteng.

Sakura menghirup susu coklatnya, ia lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. "Terkadang aku berharap aku tidak di lahirkan di keluarga Haruno." Ujarnya lirih.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke seraya membalikan kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Ia lalu menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja.

Oh, kenapa ia mengatakan itu pada seorang Uchiha. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Hey, aku selalu penasaran. Kenapa kau –err, yah kau seringkali bercinta –"

Sasuke dengan cepat memotong perkataan Sakura, " –aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun Haruno."

"Eh apa?" Ujar Sakura cepat. "Ta-tapi, kau dengan gadis-gadis lain? Di ranjang?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang, kau terlalu naïf." Ujar Sasuke tenang. Sasuke menyeringai. "Bercinta itu suatu hal yang berbeda dengan yang kulakukan sekarang." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh. "Yang kulakukan hanyalah seks, bukan bercinta. Itu hanyalah sebuah olahraga, penyaluran bakat kukira…"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar makhluk paling brengsek dari yang paling brengsek Uchiha. Berarti… selama ini kau mempermainkan mereka begitu? Kau menggoda dan –"

Sasuke menggeleng lagi, " –kau salah lagi Haruno, aku tidak pernah menggoda mereka. Merekalah yang melemparkan dirinya sendiri pada diriku. Aku tidak pernah meminta salah satu dari merekapun untuk diriku."

"Aku tidak percaya itu…" ujar Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada sofa. "Kau tidak tahu banyak tentang diriku gadis aneh." Ujar Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Keheningan tersebut terasa begitu aneh, rasanya sangat canggung. Akhirnya Sakura menghela nafasnya dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Bersiap-siaplah, kelas di mulai 2 jam lagi." Ia berhenti melangkah, ia memutar tubuhnya. "Dan…" ia memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau harus pulang pukul 9. Tepat."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Mari kita mulai mencoba mengontrolmu untuk tidak berbuat aneh-aneh pada malam hari." Sakura lalu menambahkan dalam hatinya, '_dan itu akan membuatmu lebih cepat keluar dari asramaku. Secepat mungkin.'_

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" ujar Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Aku akan menunggumu semalaman." Ujar Sakura cepat.

Gadis itupun dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan cepat. Ia mengunci pintu tersebut lalu ia mulai membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. Ia berjalan ke arah pancuran dan memutar keran. Air pancuran itupun mulai membasahi tubuh Sakura, ia menyeka wajahnya. Air dari pancuran tersebut terasa begitu segar membasuh kepalanya. Ia berharap semoga air itu juga menyapu semua beban yang kini ia miliki di kepalanya. Ugh, rasanya seperti kepalanya mau pecah memikirkan semua permasalahannya selama ini.

"Semoga Uchiha itu akan segera berhenti membuat masalah."

.

"Kenapa harus mengubah daftar pelajaranku juga?"

Tsunade menatap gadis keturunan Haruno di hadapannya dengan pandangan apa-kau-sangat-bodoh-hingga-tidak-tahu-? Wanita berambut pirang itu lalu mendengus. "Bocah itu sering membolos, dan tidur pada jam pelajaran. Kuharap, kau bisa mengaturnya. Bukankah percuma jika kau dan bocah Uchiha itu sudah tinggal satu asrama tapi sifat brengseknya itu tidak berubah? Itu saja saja dengan kau yang gagal." Ujar nona Tsunade tenang.

"Ini keterlaluan! Saya tidak terima nona Tsunade!" Seru Sakura jengkel.

Ini sudah keterlaluan! Mungkin, ia masih bisa menoleransi perihal lelaki itu yang masuk ke asramanya. Tapi, jika sampai jadwal pelajarannya terpaksa di ubah gara-gara bocah Uchiha brengsek itu? _Hell no!_ Apa-apa'an itu!

Ia tidak mau jika ia harus sampai 24 jam bersama dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. itu sama saja dengan melemparkannya dari neraka.

Ia tidak sudi terjebak dengan Uchiha brengsek itu selama 24 jam.

.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolak Sakura." Ujar nona Tsunade seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya dan mengangkat bahunya.

Mata Sakura menyipit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena, aku lebih berwenang." Ujar Tsunade dengan ringan –dan menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan.

Oh, ia lupa. Kenapa ia lupa bahwa mentornya dalam dunia pengobatan itu adalan seorang kepala sekolah? Oh ya, tentu saja karena wanita sialan ini membuatnya terjebak bersama Uchiha.

Sakura menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, mencoba mencari ketenangan. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan menatap nona Tsunade dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "_Shisou_ boleh saja menggertak saya tentang jabatan _shisou. _Tapi jika ayah saya tahu mengenai hal ini, saya berani bertaruh beliau tidak akan melepaskan anda," desis Sakura jengkel.

Tsunade mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Kau mengancamku eh bocah?"

"Menurut anda?" Ujar Sakura tenang.

Ia menatap Sakura dengan tenang. "Keluarga Senju juga bukan keluarga yang lemah, kau perlu ingat itu bocah. Tidak ada gunanya mengancamku."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Saya tidak pernah berkata bahwa itu ancaman, andalah yang mengatakannya."

"Kita terlalu berbelit-belit, intinya merupakan kau tidak setuju jika daftar pelajaranmu dan bocah Uchiha itu di samakan huh?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Ya."

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya. "Kau mau tak mau harus menerima itu, bagaimanapun aku lebih berkuasa dibandingkanmu. Walau itu hanya di Aideen."

"Anda keras kepala." Ujar Sakura jengkel.

Tsunade tertawa keras. "Kau tidak menyadari kelakuanmu ya? Ha ha ha."

.

.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan takjub. "Kau serius?"

"Kau sudah bertanya lebih dari 5 kali pirang." Desis Sakura jengkel. "Aku benci harus mengulang-ngulang."

Ino tertawa gugup. "Ya ya ya, aku tau _forehead._ Tapi, wow! Kau sadar tidak kalau ini sangat keren!" Ujar Ino bersemangat. Ia tidak menyadari ada perubahan raut wajah dari sahabatnya yang tengah membaca buku. "Kau tinggal berdua dengan _badboy _kita, lalu mendapatkan jadwal pelajaran yang sama? Maksudku, wow!" seru Ino bersemangat.

Sakura menutup bukunya. "Berhenti membicarakan lelaki brengsek itu, aku benci membicarakannya."

Ino terkikik. "Baiklah baiklah _Kaichou(*)_, aku menutup mulutku oke?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai membaca bukunya kembali. Bahkan, tidak dibutuhkan waktu lebih dari 5 menit untuk mendengar suara Ino yang berbicara mengenai Sasuke kembali.

'_Lama-lama aku bisa gila,'_ pikirnya.

"Heh jidat, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Dan, ini membuatku penasaran selama ini kau tahu." Ujar Ino tenang.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia menutup bukunya pada akhirnya. Ia memutuskan mungkin, bukan pilihan tepat untuk membaca buku bersama dengan Ino. "Apa?" Ketus Sakura.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai _Casanova _kita?" Ujar Ino pelan.

Mata Sakura membelak lebar. "APA!" Serunya.

Ino terkikik. "Woo, tenang _kaichou_. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau pernah menyukai Sasuke-_kun_?" Ujar Ino seraya menyeringai. "Maksudku, mungkin kau tahukan kadang-kandang ada orang yang saling membenci untuk menarik perhatian satu sama lain."

"Aku juga hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau juga menyukai untuk di lemparkan ke neraka?" Ujar Sakura sarkastik.

Ino merengut jengkel. "Aku serius!"

"Menurutmu aku tidak?" Ujar Sakura seraya menyeringai.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kau. Tapi aku serius, apa kau pernah menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Ino dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Menurutmu?" Sakura lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"HEY! APA ARTINYA? ITU AMBIGU JIDAT! HEY! MAU KEMANA KAU?" Teriak Ino dari kejauhan.

Sakura dengan tenang berjalan keluar dari Aula besar, di pintu ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Sakura berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sasuke.

Keadaan lelaki itu berantakan, dengan dasi yang ia longgarkan, baju kusut yang keluar dari tempatnya, sepertinya Sakura sudah bisa menebak dari mana lelaki itu tadi. Sakura merenyit tidak suka, ia sudah muak melihat Sasuke terus-terusan mempermainkan gadis lain. Bukan dalam artian cemburu oke?

"Darimana kau?" tanya Sakura, ia lalu mengubah ekspresinya dari terkejut menjadi mengejek. "Ah! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu? Pasti dengan cewek lagi bukan?" Ujar Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Ada apa Haruno? Kau tidak perlu menyindirku." Ujar Sasuke dingin. "_Mood_ku tidak dalam keadaan yang baik kau tahu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dingin. "Menurutmu aku dalam _mood _yang baik?"

"Kenapa aku harus tahu?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. "Terserah. Tapi, kau sudah tahu bahwa nona Tsunade mengubah jadwal pelajaranku sama seperti dirimukan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Ya sudah, jangan membolos pelajaran matematika. Aku tidak mau keluar kelas untuk mencarimu." Ujar Sakura acuh, lalu ia berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari aula besar. Sebelum ia sepenuhnya keluar ia berbalik dan berbicara kepada Sasuke lagi. "Ah, dan jangan pulang terlalu malam. Ingat tentang mengatur jam malam? Dan… uhhh Uchiha?" Panggil Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. "Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau sekarang aku disuruh untuk mengurusmu ya? Ya sudahlah, _jaa_!" Gadis itu lalu berjalan lagi keluar dari aula besar.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura, hingga akhirnya gadis itu berbelok dan menghilang. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Jangan sampai ada yang tahu ya?" Ujar Sasuke dengan seringainya. "Ide bagus Haruno."

.

**Kaichou : **_Ketua presiden, ketua murid di sekolah._

.

_**C**__atatan__** A**__uthor__** A**__bal:_

_Chapter ini sebenernya di rombak abis-abisan, banyak adegan yang saya geser ke chapter 5. Karena, rasanya masa 1 chapter isinya SasuSaku semua? Jadi, yah saya geser dan nambahin beberapa bagian. Jadi, chapter 6 pasti lebih cepet beres._

_Oh ya! _

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY'S MY SWEETY DEAR SASUCAKES BABY!**_

_Semoga cepet pulang ke Konoha, jadi Anbu, nikah sama Saku-chan, terus punya anak-anak Uchiha ganteng dan cuantik! Semoga makin keren blablabla~_

_Eniwei, saya punya LiveJournal loh, dan saya sering buat teaser disana. Jadi, sering-sering cek aja LiveJournalnya, kalau boleh komen atau add friend :)_

_Disana, saya nulis gimana proses penulisan dan juga beberapa teaser fanfic, dan upcoming fanfic, dan kendala penulisan - ,- pokoknya, livejournal wajib di add terus di cek sering-sering tuh :))_

_Linknya : ._

_By the way, saya rasanya lagi enjoy nulis Aideen entah kenapa. Jadi, jangan tanyakan kenapa saya lama update Dark Moon. Huehehe_

_Buat yang review, saya baca semua ko! Cuman, netbook saya error –atau koneksinya, jadi gabisa bales review, malah nge heng -,-_

_Yasudahlah, intinya :_

_Review dooong?_

_._

_Kisses_

_._

_Selena_


	5. Another Side

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Aideen **_© Selenavella

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Bad Language, Typo**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

_I didn't know, how and when I started to looking at you in different stares_

**STORY FIVE (ANOTHER SIDE)**

"Sasuke, Uchiha?"

Lelaki berambut raven itu mengangkat tangannya. "Hn."

Senyuman terbentuk di bibir Ebisu. "Tumben kau masuk ke kelas." Ujarnya dengan nada mengolok-olok pangeran Aideen itu. Tapi, Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikan ejekan gurunya dan menatap kembali ke halaman Aideen.

Ebisu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia lalu melanjutkan mengabsen beberapa murid lagi. "Sakura, Haruno?"

"Ya," seru Sakura ringan. Ia lalu membaca kembali bukunya, beberapa orang di dalam kelas itu mengkerutkan alisnya. Mereka memiliki satu buah pertanyaan sama.

'_Sejak kapan ketua murid ada di kelas ini?'_

Tapi, gadis berambut merah muda itu memilih untuk menghindari setiap pandangan penuh tanya yang di perlihatkan padanya. Ia memilih untuk tidak peduli, lagipula apa untungnya menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua. Sama sekali tidak berguna. Tidak akan membuatnya dengan cepat berpisah dari laki-laki brengsek ini.

Ebisu menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi, kau orang yang dipindahkan oleh nona Tsunade." Gumamnya.

Ebisu lalu melanjutkan acara mengabsen murid-muridnya. Sakura terdiam melihat Sasuke –yang dimana saat itu duduk di depannya, melamun menatap pepohonan di halaman Aideen. Lelaki itu –oh _fuck_, ia harus mengakuinya terlihat tampan bahkan dalam posisi melamun seperti itu. Bukannya ia menyukai lelaki itu atau apa, tapi lelaki itu kenyataannya –kenapa ia harus terus mengakuinya sih, terlihat rupawan. Sangat. Seperti seorang dewa Romawi kuno.

Terkutuklah gen keluarga Uchiha itu.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, ia melihat Ebisu yang tengah berkutat dengan buku cetak matematikanya. Lagipula, pelajaran belum di mulai. Tidak apa-apakan jika ia membuka ponselnya?

Ia lalu menekan layar tersebut dan membaca pesan itu dengan pelan. Matanya menyipit saat membaca pesan tersebut.

_Jangan menatapku seintens itu, kau tahu orang-orang bisa salah paham Haruno. Tapi, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau jatuh cinta padaku? Oh wow, ternyata pesonaku semenakjubkan itu ya._

_._

_U.S_

.

Rasanya Sakura ingin mencekik orang di hadapannya itu, lagipula bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu bisa mengetahui Sakura tengah memandangi dirinya?

_Fuck,_ sekarang lelaki sialan itu bisa mengolok-oloknya.

Dan, kenapa dengan idiotnya ia menatap Uchiha Sasuke seperti itu?

Sakura menendang bangku Sasuke, ia lalu mendesis. "_Jangan mainkan ponselmu di kelas brengsek_."

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan dengusan, ia lalu memutar kepalanya dan menyeringai menatap Sakura. "Kau juga memainkan ponselmu bukan? Dasar gadis menyebalkan." Ujarnya dengan seringai kemenangan, ia lalu menghadap ke arah halaman Aideen kembali.

Sakura menganga menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada lelaki itu. Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa membalas lagi perkataan Uchiha muda itu? Dan, kenapa bisa, ia malah diam saja?

_Oh, dear…_

Ia tidak mungkin kalah dari lelaki brengsek ini bukan?

.

.

"Sakura-_chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~_" Teriak Naruto dari ujung aula.

Sakura menyeringai ketika melihat temannya itu berlari ke arahnya, gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengangkat tangannya dan melambai ke arahnya. "Naruto, jangan berlari-lari seperti itu kau tahu. Kau tahu bukan kalau aku bisa menghukummu?" Ujar Sakura dengan nada main-main.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar. "Ehehe, maaf! Tapi, hey kau mau kemana?"

"Ruangan ketua murid, kenapa?" Sakura bertanya balik.

Naruto menjentikan jarinya. "Kebetulan, aku mau ke ruangan Iruka-_sensei_, ia memberikanku detensi!"

"Kalau begitu jangan buat guru itu menunggu Naruto." Ujar Sakura seraya berjalan di samping Naruto.

Naruto lalu ikut berjalan di samping Sakura. "Oi, aku selama ini selalu ingin bertanya padamu. Tapi, aku takut kau akan memukulku, ehehe." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "_Well_, aku takut kau akan marah sih kalau aku bertanya. Tapi, aku penasaran." Terang lelaki berambut jabrik itu. ia menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "_Well,_ kenapa kau bersedia mengurusi Sasuke-_teme _sih? Maksudku, kau membencinya. Dan, kau paling anti dekat-dekat dengannya. Jujur saja, aku heran."

"Yah, kau tahukan kepala sekolah tukang mabuk kita itu tukang ancam. Dengan ancaman anehnya, pofff! Dia memaksaku untuk mengurusi si brengsek Uchiha itu, beberapa penolakan, blablabla, tidak berguna, di cabut dari jabatan, dan blablabla, dia berhasil memperdayaku, dan disinilah aku berada." Omel Sakura dengan cepat. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ugh, apa yang aku ocehkan sih!"

"_Well_, si _Teme _itu berhasil mengacaukan pikiranmu ya." Ujar Naruto seraya terkekeh geli. "Kau sepertinya sedang kacau ya."

Sakura lalu berkata dengan sarkastik. "Orang waras mana yang tidak kacau jika berada di posisiku heh."

.

"Ketua, ini daftar barang sitaan bulan ini."

Sakura mengengadahkan kepalanya, ia menemukan seorang lelaki berambut coklat tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Iapun tersenyum tipis dan mengambil buku tersebut dari orang itu. "Tapi, terima kasih Kiba. Hey, kenapa kau yang menyerahkan? Mana Tayuya?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Kiba lalu duduk di kursi sebrang Sakura. "Diakan sedang tes renang. Kenapa kau tidak pergi berenang juga bersamanya? Bukankah kau cewek juga? Seharusnyakan kau juga tes?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aa…" Sakura memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. Ia mulai membuka halaman buku tersebut. "Kau tidak memiliki kegiatan lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak."

"Hey, kau tahu tidak Kajima baru saja di keluarkan dari sekolah?" Kiba bertanya seraya menggaruk kepalanya. "Itu gosip paling _hot_ loh saat ini."

Sakura menaruh telunjuknya di depan dagunya. "Kajima ya… uh, Kajima yang pacar Naomi itu?"

Lelaki dari keluarga Inuzuka itu mengangguk. "Ya, heboh sekali loh. Dan, keluarga Uchiha sepertinya berperan cukup banyak." Ujar Kiba dengan nada mencemooh. "Apa salahnya sekali-kali berkelahi dengan seorang Uchiha? Yah, walaupun itu sama dengan misi bunuh diri tetap saja sesekali ia harus di beri pelajaran."

"Orang-orang Uchiha bersikap terlalu berlebihan, dengan sedikit lebam saja mengapa mereka sampai mengeluarkan seseorang sih." Gerutu Sakura pelan. Ia lalu terdiam dan menatap berkasnya dengan tatapan kosong lagi. Tapi, ia lebih terlihat seperti mengacuhkan Kiba.

Kiba mendengus, ia lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan melembut. "Aku mengganggumu ya?" Tanya Kiba dengan pelan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan."

Kiba menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Ia lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hah, aku memang menyukaimu sejak dulu Sakura-_chan_, tapi, jangan menjauhi seperti aku ini virus berbahaya dong. Rasanya tidak enak kau tahu." Ujar Kiba tenang.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "I-itu dua hal berbeda." Ujarnya pelan. Ia dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan ke arah rak buku. "Kau menyukai aku atau apapun itu, bukan hak milikku untuk melarang. Jadi, sudahlah kenapa kita jadi membahas ini!" Seru Sakura setengah panik seraya membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kiba dengan cepat.

Kiba terkekeh pelan, ia lalu bangun dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Ia tersenyum lembut dan menepuk puncak kepala gadis Alcante itu. "Tidak perlu seribet itu memarahiku kau tahu. Kau malah terlihat seperti menyukaiku." Ujarnya. Senyum lembutnya berubah menjadi seringai. "Atau malah kau sudah menyukaiku eh?" Godanya.

Sakura membuang mukanya. "Cih, berisik."

Kiba lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ha ha ha, sudahlah! Kau ini, tidak seru! Ha ha ha, jangan marah-marah seperti itu ketua, haha."

"KIBA!" Teriak Sakura jengkel.

Kiba lalu berjalan ke arah pintu masih dengan tawanya. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti. Wajahnya melembut, sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk di wajahnya. "Tapi, hal tentang aku masih menyukaimu. Aku serius." Ujarnya pelan. Ia lalu dengan pelan menutup pintu ruangan sang Ketua murid Aideen.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia lalu ia berjelan ke arah sofa ruangannya. Ia mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya dan membaringkannya di atas sofa tersebut. Matanya tertutup pelan. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Merepotkan."

_**BRAAAK!**_

Pintu ruangan sang ketua murid wanita itu di buka dengan kasar. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang masuk dengan terburu-buru ke ruangan itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas, ia panik.

"KAICHOU!"

Sakura dengan cepat bangun dari sofa tersebut. Uratnya berkedut-kedut, menahan amanarah. "HEY! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN HAH! INI RUANGAN KETUA MURID, BUKAN TOILET BAKA!"

Seira mengkerut mendapati ketua murid yang murka terhadapnya. "A-a-ano…"

"Apa? Cepat katakan yang jelas!" Seru Sakura jengkel.

Seira terlihat ragu-ragu sesaat. "A-a.. Neraca Keuangan ketua."

"Yayaya, itu urusan Matsuri bukan? Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

Seira menundukan kepalanya. "M-matsuri-_chan _masuk ke rumah sakit… j-jadi…"

"Neraca keuangan belum di buat hah?" Potong Sakura cepat.

"_Ha'i_." ujar Seira ragu-ragu.

"Merepotkan saja." Sakura menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia lalu berjalan ke mejanya. "Bawakan laporan keuangannya, dan tolong mintakan _latte_ pada salah satu staf dapur, juga beberapa roti. Aku akan melewatkan makan malam sepertinya." Ujarnya lelah. Ia lalu membuka _Macbook_ putih miliknya.

Seira menganggukan kepalanya. "_Ha'i! _Maaf membuatmu lelah ketua."

"Sudahlah ini memang tugasku." Ujar Sakura malas-malasan. Ia dengan cepat membuka program Microsoft excel. "Cepat bergerak, ini akan memakan waktu lama Yumizaki."

.

.

Sasuke dengan ringan berjalan sendirian di lorong. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan hitamnnya. Pukul 1 malam. Bayangan seorang gadis berkepala _pink_ yang berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh amarah berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia terkekeh pelan. Gadis itu pasti akan mengamuk begitu melihatnya datang nanti. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menunggu selama 4 jam. Tapi, hey! Tidak ada yang meminta gadis itu menunggunya bukan?

Malam itu, lorong Aideen terasa begitu sepi. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang berjaga disana. Kemana para budak-budak gadis itu? Bukannya biasanya ada setidaknya satu buah kepala yang berkeliaran di lorong Aideen pada malam hari dengan emblem di seragam yang menunjukan bahwa mereka adalah anggota _student council_?

Apa gadis itu lupa menyuruh mereka?

Tunggu, apa yang terjadi? Gadis itu tidak pernah lupa! Apa karena, banyak tugas yang menumpuk dan ulangan sehingga gadis itu lupa? Aha! Atau, gadis itu tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang lelaki di kamarnya!

Oke, barangkali kemungkinan kedua itu nyaris mustahil.

Pertama, gadis itu tidak pernah dekat dengan cowok.

Kedua, Orang tidak waras macam apa yang akan memaksa gadis itu memuaskannya? Gadis itu –_damn_ ia harus mengakuinya, jago dalam Aikido dan bisa sedikit Taekwondo. Walaupun, ya gadis itu memiliki banyak penggemar. Tapi, sifat ganas cewek itu bisa membuat cowok-cowok berfikir ratusan kali untuk mendekati. Atau parahnya menciumnya.

Jadi, coret kemungkinan nomer dua itu.

Lorong di Aideen terasa menakutkan. Lampu di ruangan kelas rune kuno terlihat gelap. Ia terus berjalan sendirian, tidak begitu jauh ia akhirnya sampai di dekat taman menuju asramanya. Asramanya dengan cewek Alcante itu.

Sebelum ia menyebrangi taman, ia melihat ruangan kerja ketua murid masih menyala. Terang. Apa ada orang di dalamnya? Tunggu, tidak mungkinkan ada yang mencuri di sana? Cari mati saja orang itu jika berniat mengobrak-abrik ruangan khusus si setan cewek itu.

Lagipula, untuk apa aku peduli?

Sasuke lalu berjalan dengan ringan ke arah asramanya. Setelah sampai, ia memasukan kunci ke dalam lubangnya dan memutar kunci itu. Ia menghela nafas dengan berat sebelum membuka pintu tersebut. Oke, ia sudah siap dengan apapun kemungkinan terburuknya.

Termasuk di lempar dari menara teratas Aideen.

Ia mendorong ke dalam pintu itu, ia menjulurkan kepalanya dan iapun menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah berfikiran bahwa akan ada sebuah benda melayang ke arahnya. Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak merasakan apapun benda yang menghantamnya.

Ia lalu menatap ruangan itu dengan heran.

Ruangan itu gelap. Sangat gelap.

Gadis itu tidak menungguinya?

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba untuk membiasakan akan kegelapan. Setelah mulai terbiasa, ia berjalan ke arah saklar lampu dan menyalakan ruangan itu. Ruangan itu terang. Sangat terang. Tapi, tirai jendela tersebut tidak tertutup.

"Haruno?" Panggilnya.

Saat ia tidak mendapati jawaban, alis Sasuke mengkerut, iapun berjalan ke arah kamar Sakura. Apakah mungkin gadis itu tertidur? Tapi, apa ia sudah gila? Tertidur sepanjang sore –mengingat tirai yang tidak di tutup. Sasukepun tiba di depan pintu kamar gadis Alcante itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia memutar pegangan pintu kamar Sakura dan mendorong pintu itu. Ia menemukan kamar gadis itu gelap, dan dengan tirai dan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Itu berarti gadis itu tidak ada di sini sejak pagi, atau siang, atau sore.

Jadi, kemana gadis itu?

Perlahan, ingatannya melayang ke arah ruangan kerja Sakura. Lampu ruangan itu menyala.

Mungkinkah?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari Asrama. Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan dengan cepat. Apa gadis itu ada di sana? Dan, apa yang di lakukan gadis itu disana?

Maksudku, _hell_ ini sudah hampir dini hari!

Apa gadis itu tidak memiliki jam?

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan kerja gadis itu. Otaknya mulai bekerja, bagaimana jika gadis itu ada di dalam? Akankah gadis itu menertawakannya karena Sasuke mencari dirinya.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat mengusir pikiran itu.

Ia dengan perlahan mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan pelan, dan ia membuka pintu itu. Pemandangan di depannya cukup membuatnya kaget. Gadis itu, dengan rambut yang di ikat tinggi. Tengah tergeletak tertidur di atas mejanya. Di depan _Macbook_nya yang masih menyala.

Ia berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Saat ia sampai di sisi gadis itu ia menoleh dan memandangi apa yang tengah cewek itu kerjakan. Banyak angka yang terdapat di dokumennya. Dalam satu detik, ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan apakah yang tengah di kerjakan cewek Alcante itu. Neraca keuangan.

"Dasar idiot, selalu saja memaksakan diri." gumam Sasuke pelan. "Kau itu cewek. Kau lupa?" Kata Sasuke seraya memukul kepala Sakura pelan.

Sasuke lalu memandangi gadis di depannya. Gadis dengan kulit putih poselennya. Rambutnya yang di ikat tinggi menunjukan lehernya yang jenjang. Bahunya naik turun sesuai dengan nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya. Sebuah dengkuran halus terdengar keluar dari bibirnya. Bibirnya terlihat begitu menggoda. Tunggu! Apa yang ia pikirkan!

Hey! Apa otaknya sudah rusak?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikirkan Sasuke, pikirkan! Dia itu seorang Haruno, dan kau itu seorang keturunan Uchiha.

Sasuke lalu menatap cewek itu. Gadis itu terlihat mengkerut. Kedinginan. Dan, dengan posisi tidurnya saat ini Sasuke berani bertaruh esok hari pinggangnya akan sangat sakit.

Sasuke awalnya berniat menjauhi gadis itu. Membiarkan gadis itu tertidur di sini. Sendirian. Kedinginan. Tapi, ia merasa kasihan melihat gadis itu. Dengan kemeja putih yang tipis, itu pasti tidak cukup untuk menghalau udara dingin malam ini.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Merepotkan saja."

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Cahaya dari kaca ruangan menyilaukan pandangannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, dan menaikan selimutnya. Ia menggosok matanya perlahan dan menguap. Cahaya matahari membuat matanya cukup terasa sakit. Tapi, kegiatannya terhenti dengan cepat. Ia bangun dari tempat yang ia tiduri dan memandangi dirinya sendiri.

TUNGGU!

Apa yang terjadi!

Ia menatap apa yang dia tiduri, dan itu sofa di ruangan kerjanya. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri, ia tengah tertidur di atas sofa. Sejak kapan ia tidur sambil berjalan? Ia tidak pernah mengingat sekalipun ia pernah tertidur sambil berjalan.

Dan, sejak kapan ia memakai selimut ini?

Ia menatap selimut tersebut. Selimut putih hangat dari bulu serigala? domba? Atau angsa? Atau beruang? Entahlah, pokoknya itu bukan selimutnya. Ia menatap selimut itu dengan pandangan intens. Ia lalu menemukan sesuatu di salah satu ujung selimut itu. Sebuah ukiran dengan benang emas.

_U.S_

Tunggu. U.S ? Siapa? _United States_? Kau bercanda? Siapa orang yang menyelimutinya?

Sebuah nama tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Inisial ini… sms saat di pelajaran tadi…

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

Lelaki itu? Lelaki itu yang menyelimuti dan menggendongnya ke sofa? Lelaki itu? Lelaki yang sering bercin –maksudku, berolahraga dengan wanita di atas ranjang? Lelaki yang sering memanggilnya gadis sialan atau jalang?

Oke, saat ini dia bisa resmi dinyatakan gila.

Tapi, kenapa lelaki itu mau repot-repot melakukan ini semua?

Sebuah ingatan lain tentang neraca keuangan tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. "Oh _damn_! Neraca keuangan!" Serunya, iapun dengan sigap berlari ke arah meja kerjanya. Ia menemukan _Macbook_ miliknya masih dalam keadaan menyala.

Namun, neraca keuangan itu masih belum di kerjakan. Masih sama persis dengan apa yang ia tinggalkan semalam. Ia lalu memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Berfikir apa aku? Mengharapkannya mengerjakan ini?" Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri seraya terkekeh pelan. "Itu terlalu berlebihan."

Oh, setidaknya kau harus bersyukur Sakura.

Karena, lelaki itu tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada dirimu.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. "Baik juga…"

.

.

**C**atatan **A**uthor **A**bal :

Haaaah, hallo? Sepertinya saya kehilangan cukup banyak reader ya? Wkwkwk

Gatau harus menangis karena sedih, atau apa tapi nyatanya saya malah nyengir kayak orang tolol di depan Netbook, abis kayaknya emang salah saya ya? Satu, jarang update fanfic. Yang kedua, saya jarang balesin review. Dan, ketiga saya rasa kualitas fanfic saya menurun jauh -_-

Mau ngasih alesan lagi nihhhh, soalnya satu gatau kenapa saya kena writer block belakangan. Kedua ini internet saya yang harusnya disalahin soalnya gabisa balesin review satu-satu! Dan, terakhir a.k.a ketiga, saya ngerasa pusing soal kosa kata, di kepala saya kosa kata fanfic dan buat novel saya campur aduk jadi yah intinya tetep salah saya sih-_-

Tapi, sekarang saya niat balesin review, jadi pada mau ngereview lagi yaaa? Saya janji bakal jadi author yang baik deh, gak'an lama update, rajin menulis, rajin balesin review, yayaya? Jadi monggo cek PM masing-masing=))

Btw, saya ulang tauuun loh besok! Ada yang mau ngucapin happy birthday ga? Akakakak, XD

.

.

**Special Thanks :**

_Chapter 4 _

_Nu-Hikari Uchiha ; Tabita pinkybunny ; Soldier of Light ; sky pea-chan ; uchihaiykha ; Rizuka Hanazuki ;_

_Chapter 3_

_Princess Iceberg ; 4ntk4-ch4n ; Rizuka Hanayuuki ; Riku Aida ; Tabita pinkybunny ; Chii Chocolate ; Kira desuke ; Mayu Akira ; _

_Chapter 2 _

_Riesa Saki ; Namikaze thegigglesclown ; Yuki ; Nu-Hikari Uchiha ; Sagaara Yuki ; kujaku obana ; Princess Iceberg ; Chacha d'peachixsuika lovers ; 4ntk4-ch4n ; Tabita Pinkybunny ; Tsukiyomi Kumiko ; Akasuna no Hataruno teng tong ; Hikari Shinju ; suzuna nuttycookie ; vvvv ; Vany Rama-kun ;thyara-uchiha_

_Chapter 1 _

_Vany Rama-kun ; yuki-chan Cullen ; Chacha d'PeachyXsuika Lovers ; .crane ; worsnop ; tabita pinkybunny ; Kira Desuke ; 4ntk4-ch4n ; suzuna nuttycookie ; Hikari Shinju ; Haruno Gemini-chan ; Riku Aida ; Mayu Akira ; vvvv_

_._

_Saya rasa kata maaf juga kurang karena saya memang bukan author yang baik dari dulu ekekekek, tapi setidaknya terimakasih karena sudah bersedia merivew dari dulu. Thanks a lot!_

_._

_With love,_

_._

_Selena_

_._

_P.s : Tunggu tahun depan novel saya bakal ada di toko buku loh! Wajib pada beli ya reader! XD_


	6. Helpless

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Aideen **_© Selenavella

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Bad Language, Typo**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

_I didn't know, how and when I started to looking at you in different stares_

* * *

**STORY SIX (Helpless girl)**

* * *

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan wajah senyuman manis. Semua orang tahu, ia berarti merupakan tanda bahwa gadis itu sedang marah. Menahan marah lebih tepatnya.

Bagaimana ia tak marah! Kami-sama! Setiap orang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama!

'**Bagaimana-kau-bisa-menjadi-pengawas-Sasuke-**_**sama**_**.'**

6 kata yang memuakan!

Bagaimana bisa berita menyebar sebegitu cepatnya! Yang tahu hanya dia, Nona Tsunade, Ino, dan Sasuke sendiri! guru-guru bahkan tidak tahu mengenai hal ini –ia meminta nona Tsunade untuk merahasiakannya, !

Tak mungkin ia yang membocorkannya. Ia lebih memilih loncat dari menara timur –yang merupakan menara tertinggi di Aideen, dibandingkan mengatakan kepada semua orang dengan bangga bahwa ia adalah pengawas si berandalan sialan itu! Ia masih waras untuk tak memberitahu orang-orang, mengingat semua fansgirl Sasuke adalah orang-orang kanibal! Bisa-bisa ia dimaka hidup-hidup jika ketahuan sedang ada masalah dengan _prince_ mereka.

Rasanya kepalanya mau pecah!

Apalagi, si gadis merah yang mengaku kalau ia ketua dari Uchiha Sasuke FansClub terus menerus menanyainya tanpa henti! Lama-lama ia bisa mengamuk dan menghancurkan Aideen! Sungguh, jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang ketua murid dari Aideen _Academy_. Barangkali, ia akan mencabut kepala si merah itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

Setiap orang di koridor memusatkan perhatiannya pada ketua komite kedisiplinan Aideen Academy itu. Mungkin, saat ini mereka semua memiliki sebuah pertanyaan besar dalam otak mereka. Apakah gadis ini masih mempertahankan kewarasannya?

Sakura lalu mendelik marah pada mereka semua. "Apa kalian lihat-lihat!" bentaknya. Ia jengkel, tidak! Lebih tepatnya ia marah. Sangat marah.

Mereka semua lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Tak mau kena hukuman oleh gadis itu. Meskipun begitu, mereka masih saja berbisik-bisik membicarakan gadis Haruno itu. Sakura mendengus jengkel. Ia lalu berjalan kembali lagi.

Ia tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi! Ia tak mungkin menyebarkan bahwa ia merupakan pengawas si berandalan itu.

Dan, Ino tidak mungkin membocorkan hal itu. Satu, Ino tahu Sakura akan marah besar dan bukan tak mungkin akan menghancurkan koleksi tas-tas berharga dan mahal miliknya. Dua, Ino masih menyayangi nyawanya.

Apalagi, Nona Tsunade! Itu juga tak mungkin. Mana mungkin, seorang kepala sekolah gemar bergosip? Oke, mungkin Nona Tsunade gemar berjudi dan minum-minum. Tapi, bergosip? Oh tidak tidak tidak.

Jadi, orang terakhirlah yang paling mungkin.

Siapa lagi yang ingin membuatnya menderita lebih dari lelaki brengsek itu? Sakura berani bertaruh saat ini lelaki brengsek itu tengah tertawa keji dengan penuh suka cita! Sejak kecil, sampai saat ini ialah orang yang paling senang jika Sakura menderita.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha," desis Sakura. Ia lalu berjalan cepat. Semakin lama semakin cepat, hingga saat ini ia sudah bisa dikatakan nyaris berlari. Ia membiarkan kakinya membawanya berlari dengan sendirinya. Kakinya berlari sesuai dengan instingnya.

Ia tahu tujuannya.

_Aideen Academy Ice Skating Rink!_

.

.

Sakura menengok kearah kiri dan kanan. Mencari sesosok lelaki bermodel rambut pantat ayam –kata Sakura dan menurut Sasuke itu dinamakan emo. Model aneh yang di anut lelaki itu sejak kecil. Model aneh menurut Sakura, tapi sangat keren bagi para Uchiha blablabla club.

Ia akhirnya menemukan lelaki itu tengah bermain hoki sendirian. Ia terlihat menikmati permainannya sendiri. Seolah ada di dunianya sendiri. Oh, _great! _Sasuke tengah bersenang-senang, sementara dirinya tengah terjebak di nerakanya!

Lelaki menyebalkan.

"UCHIHA!" teriak Sakura.

Ia lalu berlari ke sisi arena ski. Tak berani masuk, apalagi untuk meluncur di atas es ia tidak berani, akan memalukan jika ia sampai terjatuh nanti, "kemari kau!" teriak Sakura galak.

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya. Ia menyangga tubuhnya pada sebilah tongkat hoki, "oh, halo Haruno," kata Sasuke sembari mengacungkan sebelah tangannya, "mencariku eh?"

"TENTU SAJA!" raung Sakura jengkel. Sakura menunjuk lantai di bawahnya, "kemari kau!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "yang butuh itu siapa? Kau semestinya yang kemari," kata Sasuke sembari memandang Sakura dari atas hingga bawah.

"Demi Kami-sama! Apa sulitnya sih! Kemari saja!"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "Tidak mau. Kaukan yang butuh, jadi masuk saja ke dalam arena 32C." Cemooh Sasuke sembari menyeringai. Ia lalu meluncur cepat menjauhi Sakura.

"SASUKE! DASAR MENYEBALKAN! BRENGSEEEK! KEMARI KAU!" umpat Sakura sembari melompat-lompat menginjak-injak lantai marmer. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

Ia tahu lelaki itu jelas-jelas bermaksud menghinanya! Jelas-jelas, semenjak dulu ia tak bisa bermain ski! Dan lelaki itu bermaksud merendahkannya! Dan, apa maksudnya dari 32C itu? Laki-laki mesum itu mengejek ukuran dadanya! Dasar lelaki sialan! Baru kurang dari 1 jam ia berfikir laki-laki itu cukup baik dan sekarang?

**SEKARANG IA MENARIK KATA-KATANYA! LELAKI ITU ADALAH IBLIS DARI NERAKA YANG DIKIRIM KHUSUS UNTUK MENYIKSANYA.**

"Tidak berani menginjak es Haruno?" Sasuke berbicara dengan anda mencemooh.

Sakura menatap lelaki itu dengan mata yang menyipit, "sok tahu sekali kau Uchiha."

Sejak kecil Sakura membenci es! Ia tak pernah bisa berjalan atau meluncur dengan tegak di atas es. Pasti saja ia selalu jatuh. Dan akan terlihat tolol sekali jika ia sampai jatuh di hadapan Uchiha muda itu. Bukan sekali atau dua kali lelaki itu mengolok-olok dirinya yang tak bisa berseluncur dengan baik. Dan, kelemahan Sakura itu adalah kelebihan Sasuke. Dasar sialan.

Pangeran Aideen itu, terkenal akan kelihaiannya berseluncur di atas es. Karena itulah, ia merupakan kapten hoki dari asrama Lyon.

Menyebalkan.

Ia merasa benci ketika menyadari dirinya lemah. Lebih lemah dibandingkan Sasuke.

"Kemarilah, kau tahu berseluncur seperti ini," cemooh Sasuke sembari melemparkan seringai mengejeknya, ia memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatanya, "…rasanya menyenangkan." Lalu dengan seringai menyebalkannya Sasuke dengan ringan berhenti tidak jauh dari Sakura –namun masih di atas es, "ups, aku lupa kalau kau tidak bisa berseluncur."

Sasuke berseluncur mondar-mandir di depan pintu masuk arena _ice skating_ itu –yang dimana dipintu itu pula Sakura berdiri. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah, dari awalnya malu karena ejekan Sasuke mengenai dadanya sekarang ia memerah karena menahan marah. Ia lalu berteriak, "kau kira aku tak berani hah!"

Sakura lalu melangkah di atas es. Udara dingin langsung menyergap kakinya. Oh, _shit_! Ia lupa kalau saat ini ia sedang memakai rok!

Langkah pertama. Oke.

Langkah kedua. Mulai goyang.

Langkah ketiga...

**BUAAAAAAAAAAGHH!**

Sakura terjatuh dengan bokong terlebih dahulu.

Tawa Sasuke meledak. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa, "huahaha, _Baka_! Meluncur saja tak becus!" Ejek Sasuke masih sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"UCHIHA!"

_HOLLYCRAP! _INI MEMALUKAN SEKALI!

.

.

"Kau kenapa sih Sakura?"

Sakura menatap tajam Ino, "menurutmu?"

"Aa, gosip itu ya," kata Ino seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Gadis Yamanaka itu lalu tersenyum lebar, "kalau aku pasti malah akan bahagia di gosipkan seperti itu."

"Aaaaaaaa, aku harus bagaimana sekarang!" Seru Sakura seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia menatap Ino dengan tatapan memelas, "aku itu punya dosa apasih sampai raja setan mengirimkan iblis terkutuk itu ke muka bumi!" Sakura berkata pelan dengan nada putus asa.

Ino menghirup jus jeruknya seraya menggerak-gerakan kepalanya, "uhm, menurutku jikapun Sasuke itu iblis. Tapi…" Ino memberikan jeda beberapa waktu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya dengan berbisik pelan, "dia iblis yang _seksi_…"

"Ih, pikiranmu itu ya kotor sekali sih!"

Ino lalu tertawa dengan keras, "ya ampun! Kau seperti gadis berumur 10 tahun saja yang masih polos!"

"Ugh, itu memang menjijikan Yamanaka!" Cibir Sakura.

"Ya ya ya, oh dan aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu hati-hati ya dengan para fans Sasuke. Well, yah walaupun aku meragukan mereka berani menyerangmu. Tapi, tetap saja hati-hati."

Sakura memutar matanya bosan, "ya aku mengerti. Tapi, aku meragukan bahwa mereka sampai-sampai berani mendekati apalagi mencari gara-gara denganku Ino. Aku yakin, mereka tidak mau mati muda."

"Oh, aku nyaris melupakan bahwa kau bisa mematahkan badan orang-orang hanya dengan satu tangan," ino berkata dengan nada sarkastik.

Ketua murid Aideen itu tersenyum tipis, "terkadang aku itu berfikir, aku belajar sedikit bela diri dulu itu ternyata bagus juga. Mungkin, kalau kau nanti macam-macam berbicara tentang aku dan Uchiha itu aku bisa sedikit mematahkan tanganmu _pig._"

"Dasar, sombong sekali kau bisa bela diri saja, kau dan bela dirimu itu sama saja dengan Sasuke dan permainan hokinya," gerutu Ino.

Sakura lalu menyipit tidak suka saat mengingat kejadian tadi, dia bahkan belum menceritakan kepada Ino tentang kejadian memalukan di arena ski tadi. Karena ia tidak sanggup bercerita, dan pasti Ino juga akan menertawai kebodohannya karena tidak bisa berseluncur, –Ino tahu ia tidak bisa berseluncur tapi ia tidak tahu seberapa buruknya Sakura dengan es terkutuk itu.

Ingatan Sakura melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Setelah Sakura dengan wajah merahnya berusaha bangun dan terjatuh lagi, Sasuke bukannya berlagak baik dengan mengulurkan tangannya atau apa –_well _tidak seperti Sakura akan menerima bantuannya sih, tapi lelaki itu malah makin menertawai Sakura yang terpogoh-pogoh berusaha keluar dari arena es itu. lelaki brengsek itu dan es terkutuk, sangat cocok.

Sakura saat itu bahkan sampai menyumpahi agar Uchiha tolol itu mati karena tertawa.

Bahkan kini ia tengah berpikir ratusan kali siapakah yang menyelimutinya malam kemarin. Kemungkinan bahwa U.S adalah Uchiha Sasuke rasanya sekarang sedikit mustahil mengingat sikap lelaki brengsek itu tadi saat di arena es.

Lelaki mana yang bisa berubah secepat itu! Mungkin, memang bukan lelaki iblis brengsek itu yang memberikan selimut padanya malam tadi. Oke, ada 4 kemungkinan tentang masalah selimut itu.

_1. Semalam, seorang hantu merasuk ke tubuh Sasuke dan mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk berbuat baik pada orang-orang._

_2. U.S itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Bisa saja itu nama merk, dan bukan 1 orang yang memiliki inisial U.S. Bisa sajakan itu inisial dari Umeihara Satsuki, Usagi Seiki, atau siapapunlah. _

_3. Salah satu anak student council merasa kasihan padanya lalu mengambilkan selimut di asramanya, namun kebetulan ia salah mengambil selimut dan ternyata selimut yang diambil adalah milik pangeran asrama Lyon itu._

Dan kemungkinan inilah yang rasanya menggelikan,

**4. Sasuke memang orang yang memberikannya selimut.**

Rasanya kemungkinan 1-3 mustahil, tapi kemungkinan ke-4 juga lebih ia ragukan. Maksudku, ia adalah seorang **UCHIHA SASUKE**. Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan berbuat baik pada Sakura. Lelaki itu musuhnya, dan si brengsek itu akan lebih bahagia jika Sakura tersiksa, atau sakit, atau apapun yang intinya bisa membuat gadis itu menderita.

"Jangan bicarakan soal Uchiha lagi Ino, lama-lama aku muak juga mendengar namanya," Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Dia membuatku gila karena selalu memikirkan dirinya dan tingkah laku ajaibnya," gerutu Sakura.

"Ugh kau tahu tidak? Aku selalu beranggapan bahwa kau dan si pangeran Lyon yang seksi itu saling menyukai, mungkin saja kalian ternyata berpacaran diam-diamkan," kata Ino seraya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan, "yang benar saja."

"Serius! Tapi, hey! Kau tidak sedang berpacaran diam-diamkan dengan pangeran seksi kita?" Ino bertanya dengan cuek.

Sakura mendelik, lalu ia melanjutkan meminum jusnya dengan wajah yang tertekuk, "aku dan Sasuke berpacaran? Kau pikir aku mau membuat ayahku membunuhku ya?"

.

.

"Sakura, kau tahu bukan kalau Aideen _charity _tahun ini di adakan minggu depan?"

Ketua Aideen itu mengangguk kepada kepala sekolahnya, menunjukan bahwa ia mengerti apa yang kepala sekolah itu katakan, "ya, nona Tsunade."

"Dan, kau sudah memiliki rencana untuk apa yang akan di jual untuk menambah uang _charity_? Kudengar, para _student council _akan menjual makanan seperti kue, apa benar?" Tsunade menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, saya dan para anggota _student council_ akan memasak bersama. Beberapa orang terampil dalam hal kuliner. Saya rasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar," kata gadis itu yakin.

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya, "kalau begitu, kau sudah menyiapkan semua untuk acara itu?"

"Ya, sudah saya persiapkan nona."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh keluar," kata Tsunade seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu ia membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan nona Tsunade , Sakura membuka pintu itu lalu mengayunkannya terbuka.

Derap langkah ketua murid Aideen itu terdengar menggema di koridor. Gadis itu menghela napasnya, wajahnya menunjukan raut frustasi. Raut tidak suka terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Ugh! Kenapa harus memasak sih?"

Haruno Sakura jelas-jelas bukan seseorang yang ahli dalam hal masak-memasak. Saat di suruh untuk memasak air, bisa saja ia malah membiarkan dapur tersebut terbakar. Atau, alih-alih menambahkan gula ia malah akan menambahkan garam. Intinya, itu jelas-jelas aib untuk seorang Haruno!Ia memiliki ribuan pembantu, sehingga dulu ia tidak pernah memusingkan hal-hal sepele seperti memasak.

Ia bukan orang yang cocok dengan hal berbau dapur.

Sakura berjalan terus sendiri menuju asramanya –asrama bersama si brengsek Uchiha, dengan raut wajah seperti itu rasa frustasi Sakura terlihat begitu nyata, begitu transparan. Hinga rasanya orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan gadis Haruno kita akan tahu seberapa kesal dirinya saat ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa memasak sih!" Desis Sakura dengan wajah yang cemberut. Ia lalu memasukan password asramanya lalu ia mengayunkan pintu terbuka.

Aroma segar pohon pinus yang kebetulan dekat dengan asramanya tercium dari dalam asramanya. Ia tadi pagi sengaja membiarkan jendela asramanya terbuka. Letak asramanya dengan hutan dan juga danau membuat dirinya terkadang bisa merasakan aroma segar hutan pinus yang berada tepat di samping Aideen _Academy_. Asrama Sakura memang memiliki letak strategis.

Asramanya bisa dikatakan sebagai asrama dengan tingkat kenyamanan yang paling tinggi. Sama nyamannya juga dengan asrama Grunther –yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari asrama ketua murid. Tapi, mungkin memang asrama yang memiliki pemandangan paling indah adalah asrama Lyon. Si orang-orang brengsek itu bisa menikmati pemandangan danau dari kaca mereka.

Kenapa?

Karena ruangan rekreasi asrama mereka –anak asrama Lyon, berada di bawah danau. Dan, kamar tidur mereka terletak di atas permukaan tanah.

Kesadaran Sakura kini tengah kembali sepenuhnya, _pantry _khusus ketua murid kini terlihat nyata di depannya. Sakura menghela napasnya, "ini akan menjadi sore paling panjang."

.

.

"Ugh! Bau apa ini?"

Sasuke memasuki asrama ketua murid masih dengan seragam hoki Lyon yang menempel di tubuh atletisnya. Terlihat keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Bukannya membuat Sasuke terlihat menjijikan, justru itu menambah kesan seksi cowok Uchiha itu.

Uchiha muda itu kini memandangi asrama barunya dengan pandangan heran, asap berwarna hitam yang kini mulai menghilang tertiup angin yang berada di samping _pantry_ itu menunjukan tanda bahwa cewek berambut merah jambu itu baru saja gagal memasak sesuatu. Seonggokan benda menjijikan yang berada di meja _pantry_ memperkuat dugaan Uchiha muda itu.

"Berisik!"

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendapati sang ketua murid tengah memandangi benda abstrak berwarna hitam di depan kedua mata gadis itu. Dari bentuknya, sepertinya awalnya benda itu adalah adonan kue. Sasuke sekarang yakin apa yang tengah ketua murid cewek itu tengah lakukan.

"Kau… memasak?" Sasuke bertanya dengan pandangan heran, ia kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya berulangkali, "maksudku kau benar-benar memasak? Seorang Haruno Sakura memasak? Kau? Apa ini _april mop_ atau apa?"

Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke, "diamlah Uchiha!"

Sasuke memandangi Sakura heran, seolah-olah gadis itu berasal dari alam lain. Dia sendiri heran, untuk apa pewaris kerajaan bisnis Haruno itu belajar memasak? Seumur-umur dirinya mengenal Sakura, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat gadis galak itu tertarik dalam hal yang bersangkut paut dengan dunia tata boga.

Sekali-kalinya ia melihat gadis itu memasak adalah saat gadis itu berada di tingkat 1 untuk memasak _cookies _dan Sasuke ingat bagaimana _cookies _yang gadis itu buat berujung menjadi sebuah arang. _Cookies_ yang seharusnya berwarna kecoklatan, di tangan pewaris Haruno itu berubah menjadi berwarna hitam. Gadis itu bukan tipe perempuan yang berbakat dalam hal masak-memasak.

Intinya gadis itu benar-benar harus di jauhkan dari dapur.

Haruno Sakura dengan dapur itu sama mengerikannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dengan sepatu _high heels_.

"_Well_, terserah kau saja Haruno," Sasuke lalu berjalan ke kamarnya bersiap-siap untuk membilas seluruh tubuhnya.

Sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum mengejek, "hati-hati jangan sampai kau nanti membakar _pantry_ Haruno."

"Berisik!"

.

.

"Kau yakin memang begitu cara membuatnya?"

Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke, "kukatakan berapa ratus kali, pergi dari hadapanku Uchiha! Kau kira aku sudah memaafkanmu!"

"Memaafkanku? Kapan aku berbuat salah padamu?" Sasuke lalu menggigit tomatnya. Aroma _mint_ menguar dari tubuh Uchiha itu.

Sakura nyaris saja melemparkan adonan kue yang ada di tangannya, kalau saja tidak ingat bagaimana sulitnya membuat adonan itu barangkali adonan kue itu telah melayang ke kepala si brengsek Sasuke itu, ia menghela napasnya lalu menatap Sasuke jengkel, "kau amnesia, idiot, tolol, atau apa? Kau ingin aku bunuh hah?"

"Ah, pasti soal gosip itu bukan?" Sasuke menyeringai, "walaupun aku diam, tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama bagi para wanita itu untuk menemukan hal sepele ini," Uchiha muda itu lalu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "kau harus mulai berhati-hati sekarang Haruno. Mereka mungkin saja sekarang tengah merencanakan pembunuhanmu. Mengingat betapa populernya aku dimata para wanita itu, bukan tidak mungkin mereka gelap mata dan membunuh segala halangan untuk bisa bersamaku," ujar Sasuke seraya menggigit tomatnya kembali.

"Ya Tuhan! Dibandingkan menggangguku, lebih baik kau masuk kamar saja! Atau pergi mencari gadis jalang, pokoknya jangan ada di depanku!"

"Kau yang mengatakan kau akan mengatur kegiatankukan? Kenapa malah menyuruhku keluyuran lagi heh," Sasuke menatap gadis yang masih saja berkutat dengan adonan dan resep kuenya, gadis itu terlihat kesulitan, "kau butuh bantuanku?"

"Seperti kau bisa memasak saja," cibir Sakura, gadis itu kembali membaca buku resepnya, "pergi sana aku tidak butuh bantuan seorang keturunan Uchiha."

"Kenapa harus membawa nama keluarga Haruno," Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan ke arah gadis Haruno itu, "jaga mulutmu, keluarga Uchiha itu sempurna. Kami berbakat dalam berbagai hal, jadi minggir. Anggap saja sebagai penebusan dosaku," Sasuke lalu mendorong Sakura agar menyingkir dari hadapan adonan tersebut.

"HEY!"

"Kau itu membuat apasih? Adonannya tidak mengembang, warnanya pucat begini," gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura menarik mangkuk adonannya, ia lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya, "pergi. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu Uchiha."

Sasuke mendecih dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah dinginnya, "cih, kau dan kearogananmu yang memuakan."

"Kalau begitu pergilah, aku tidak membutuhkanmu Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap mangkuk Sakura, "kau kira kau bisa belajar memasak dengan waktu sebegitu singkatnya Haruno? "

"Kuulangi lagi, aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Uchiha." Sakura menekankan kalimat terakhirnya, "jangan sok mencampuri urusanku."

"Kau itu harus menyadari bahwa kau itu orang biasa yang membutuhkan bantuan orang lain."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang, "lalu? Aku sanggup mengerjakan segalanya sendirian. Kau orang brengsek yang sok tahu dan selalu ikut campur. Kau tahu? Aku ti –"

**BRUK!**

Tubuh gadis Haruno itu terdorong hingga terpojok ke dinding _pantry_ asrama ketua murid itu, mangkuk berisi adonan yang susah payah Sakura buat kini terjatuh dan adonannyapun jatuh ke lantai marmer yang kotor itu. Adonan yang susah payah ia buat kini bahkan menjadi onggokan sampah. Ia ingin marah sekali pada si brengsek itu. Beraninya ia membuat hasil kerja Sakura menjadi sampah seperti itu.

Tapi, amarahnya bahkan kini tidak bisa menandingi rasa kagetnya.

Kenapa?

Karena, sepasang mata _onyx _yang tajam menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin yang bahkan lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Udara di sekelilingnya seolah-olah tersedot dan membuat dirinya merasa sesak. Napasnya tercekat, rasa tak nyaman mulai menggerogoti dirinya. Ia menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, ia mencoba membuat dirinya merasa tenang. Walaupun pada akhirnya itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Dirinya tetap saja merasa panik.

Sakura merasa sangat panik, sampai rasanya jantungnya sudah meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya. Sakura tahu walaupun lelaki brengsek ini sangat brengsek, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun bermain fisik, apalagi menyentuh Sakura. Sejak pertama kali mereka kenal, hingga menjadi musuh abadi seperti sekarang, bisa di hitung oleh jari berapa kali Sasuke menyentuh Sakura.

Pegangan tangan Sasuke pada Sakura makin mengerat. Pandangan dingin Sasuke kini berubah menjadi pandangan menghina andalannya.

Apa... yang terjadi?

Kepalanya terus berusaha memproses dan berpikir tentang apa yang tengah Uchiha Sasuke lakukan pada dirinya.

"Kau terlalu sombong Haruno, kau harus menyadari bahwa kau itu cewek biasa. Kau terlalu sombong, bahkan untuk meminta bantuan orang lain."

Perut Sakura seperti di kocok-kocok, rasa mual menjalari dirinya. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "a-apa maksu –"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura, "maksudku?" Sasuke memberi jeda, ia lalu mendengus dan dengan perlahan mulai melepaskan tangan Sakura, "maksudku. Kau selalu memaksakan diri, sekali-kali sadarlah orang-orang tidak akan menertawaimu karena kau gagal. Kau, tetap seorang cewek Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke lalu membiarkan tubuh Sakura merosot dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan cuek, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Ia melenggang ke arah pintu asrama dan membuka pintunya. Ia lalu keluar dari asrama dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura terdiam, ia lalu menatap lantai dengan pandangan kaget bercampur heran.

Ia tidak pernah mengira ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Apalagi Sasuke yang mengatakannya. Pertama, karena Sasuke merupakan musuhnya. Kedua, karena Sasuke seorang Uchiha. Lelaki itu peduli padanya?

Jangan bercanda, maksudku UCHIHA SASUKE? PEDULI PADANYA?

Bahkan untuk ukuran lelucon, itu sama sekali bukan lelucon yang lucu.

"A-apa maksudnya?"

Uchiha muda itu kini meninggalkan gadis cantik kita dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dengan alami di kepalanya saat ini.

Bahkan untuk ukuran orang sejenius Sakura, ia masih tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

.

.

_**Catatan Abal Author :**_

_Ulalalala, ini gatau kenapa saya lagi seneng banget nulis Aideen. Draft buat chapter 8 aja udah jadi~ mungkin karena alasan, ide buat Aideen lagi mengucur dengan deras-derasnya. Dan, itu sceene terakhir bikin saya jerit-jerit pas ngebayanginnya! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PENGEN DIGITUIN SAMA SASUCAKES XD _

_Dan disini ada beberapa hint sih, kalo pada sadar itu juga huehehe._

_Eh,mau nanya dong. Kalo ada tanda tanya sebelum tanda petik seudah tanda petik itu ada huruf lagi itu harus pake huruf kecil atau kapital, contohnya : _

_harus gini -blablabla?" Ujar Sasuke. _

_Atau - blablabla?" ujar Sasuke._

_Itu bikin bingung aslinya. _

_Terus, kalo kalian milih lebih suka fanfic yang bertema fantasia tau drama? Soalnya saya mau publish fanfic baru lagi XD_

_Btw, reviewnya nyampe 16! Uwooo, hebat banget. Ayo ayo, sillet reader apalagi yang ngefave langsung kabur rada di review dong, nanti makin sering di update deh Aideennya~ _

_**Review non login :**_

_**Sagaarayuki**__ : iyaa ini di update huehehe. Kiba tuh naksir Sakura udah dari lama ko, ehehe makasih yaa udah ngucapin happy birthday ^^_

_**Kikyo Fujikazu**__ : Ini udah di update koooo~_

_**Cherry snow**__ : waaah makasih pujiannya! Iyaa, ini udah dipanjangin lagi ko hehehe. Makasih yaa ucapan HBDnya, hehe. Ini udah di update yaaaa_

_**Witthechavalery ga login**__ : soalnya kalo Sasuke ngerjain neraca, rasanya gamungkin dia tiba-tiba baik banget gitchuuu~ novelnya? Untitled as know as belom berjudul! Hehehehe, updated yaaa_

_**Uchiharuno phorepeerr **__: makasih pujiannya! Updated yaaaa_

_**Special thanks :**_

_**4ntk4-ch4n ; sagaarayuki ; Kikyo Fujikazu ; cherry snow ; witthechavalery ; chocolatess ; Riku Aida ; kurokurokarasu-chan ; Cassie Disandi ; Soldier of Light ; eet gitu ; Sky pea-chan ; Kira Desuke ; akasuna no hataruno teng tong ; uhiharuno phorepeerr**_

_**.**_

_**Review again please?**_

_._

_._

_Xoxo_

_Arisa-chan_


	7. Untitled

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Aideen **_© Selenavella

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Bad Language, Typo**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

_I didn't know, how and when I started to looking at you in different stares_

_.  
_

* * *

**STORY SEVEN**

* * *

** .  
**

Sakura tidak mengira keadaan akan menjadi rumit seperti ini.

Lelaki brengsek itu bahkan tidak bisa ia temukan dimanapun. Satu minggu! Bisa kau bayangkan! Sakura terus menerus mencari lelaki berambut gelap itu nyaris selama satu minggu. Mulai dari kelas, asrama, toilet, lapangan, semuanya ia datangi dan pencariannya itu sama sekali tak menghasilkan apapun. Dan, ia sekarang nyaris menjadi gila. Hampir saja setiap orang yang ia lihat akan ia pukul. Tapi, dengan sisa-sisa akal sehatnya, ia memerintahkan dirinya untuk tidak panik.

Dan, Sakura juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bertingkah sepanik ini.

7 hari ini Sakura jalani dengan perasaan tak menentu, ia melakukan segalanya dengan tidak becus. Bahkan, dirinya nyaris ingin berteriak frustasi saat Sasuke malah memilih untuk membolos dari pelajaran dan ia tidak bisa menemukan lelaki itu dimanapun.

Dirinya terus berharap semoga ia bisa mulai mengontrol dirinya. Tapi, semuanya seolah-olah berjalan dengan tidak benar. Sakura tidak pernah merasa begitu tidak terkontrol.

Uchiha muda itu tidak pulang ke asrama ketua murid. Sakura menyadari pasti lelaki itu menghindarinya, tidak butuh otak yang jenius untuk menyadari hal itu.

Satu tempat yang belum pernah Sakura periksa yaitu asrama asal lelaki itu. Asrama Lyon. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin pergi ke tempat itu. Itu merupakan hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya, ia sudah pasti sangat putus asa jika ia berani datang ke tempat sialan itu.

Satu hal yang merupakan rahasia umum di Aideen _Academy_ :

Kau seorang gadis dan masuk sendirian ke asrama Lyon = **kau mengumpankan diri untuk mati**

Asrama Lyon dengan reputasi nakalnya itu sudah merupakan hal yang di ketahui seisi Aideen. Isi dari asrama itu hanya orang-orang dengan kelakuan tidak normal, keji, licik, dan menyebalka. Terutama si brengsek Uchiha –itu menurutSakura. Terlebih saat Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke asrama itu, hal itu malah makin memperkuat pemikiran Sakura.

Lelaki brengsek yang selalu membuatnya marah, dan setiap melihat wajah lelaki itu keinginan menonjok mukanya semakin hebat.

Tapi, kenapa ia jadi membicarakan Sasuke?

Astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura! Ia terus-terusan memikirkan Sasuke. Apa maksudnya lelaki itu membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya seperti itu lalu menghilang dengan mudahnya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dalam pikiran Sakura, ia pernah mengira Sasuke pasti akan –setidaknya sekali saja, berbuat kasar terhadapnya. Tapi, jika Sasuke memperhatikan dan peduli padanya? _No no no_, tidak pernah pemikiran itu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Fakta bahwa Sasuke itu lebih senang melihat dirinya menderita merupakan rahasia umum, tapi ini pertama kalinya sejak ia kenal dengan Uchiha itu Sasuke bertingkah sok ikut campur dengan urusannya. Rasanya, seperti bukan Sasuke saja.

Sakura termenung menatap langit malam di hadapannya. Menara astronomi mungkin bukanlah tempat yang bisa di kunjungi orang-orang setiap harinya. Hanya beberapa hari dalam seminggu menara astronomi di buka untuk umum, dan hari ini ia meminta izin pada Ebisu-_sensei_ untuk memberikan kunci menara. Dan kini, disinilah ia berada. Menyendiri dan memikirkan segalanya.

Berkali-kali ia menatap layar _i-Phone_ miliknya, dan juga sudah berkali-kali ia memikirkan apa langkah ini benar atau tidak. Konyol atau tidak. Ceroboh atau tidak.

"Kirim, jangan, kirim, jangan, kirim, jangan, kirim, ja… -Ah! Apa yang aku lakukan sih!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Belum lagi masalah Nona Tsunade yang meminta laporan tentang perilaku Uchiha, juga masalah masak-memasak. Tambahkan masalah bahwa Sasuke kabur dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Juga Nona Tsunade yang terus mendesak dan menanyakan kemana Uchiha muda itu. Juga masalah acara Aideen _Charity._

Rasanya, minggu ini membuat dirinya nyaris gila.

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya, terserah dia!"

Sakura lalu menekan tombol _send_, ia menaruh _i-Phone_nya asal-asalan lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Matanya memperlihatkan ekspresi horor. Ia lalu menggeleng dengan cepat kembali.

"HAL BODOH APA YANG KULAKUKAN!"

_Oh my_, pertama kalinya ia merasa sekacau ini…

.

.

Erangan memenuhi ruangan bernuansa emas itu. Lelaki berambut _raven_ terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya sendiri, tanpa ia sadari pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, lalu ia kembali melakukan aktifitasnya kembali dengan tempo yang bahkan lebih cepat.

"Uhhhh, le-lebihhh ceph-aat, aaaah Sah-Sasukeeee-_kuuun_!" teriak gadis di bawahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Gadis yang baru ia temui di bar ini merupakan gadis yang entah keberapanya dalam minggu ini. Gadis itu dengan mudahnya melemparkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Dan dari pukul 11 dan –Sasuke bahkan tak tahu sekarang pukul berapa, sampai sekarang gadis itu terus mengerang dan meneriaki namanya.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya, akhirnya iapun menyusul sang gadis dan berada di puncaknya. "_Fuck_."

Uchiha Sasuke lalu menutup matanya, ia berguling dan menarik selimut hingga perutnya.

Gadis berambut coklat karamel yang telah memuaskannya berkali-kali itu terlihat kelelahan dan telah menutup matanya erat. Gadis yang sangat cantik, namun tetap sajaSasuke pasti akan ingat untuk mengusir gadis itu pagi nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan gadis berambut merah jambu muncul di kepalanya.

Dalam kurun waktu satu minggu ini Sasuke tidak pulang ke Aideen. Mungkin melarikan diri merupakan adalah kata yang lebih tepat. Dirinya merasa terlalu muak untuk menghadapi gadis itu, uh apa dirinya sudah gila karena bersikap sok peduli terhadap gadis berambut merah jambu itu?

Sasuke menutup matanya lebih erat.

Tapi, rasa ngantuk sama sekali tidak menghampirinya. Sasuke membuka matanya, iris _onyx_nya menatap langit-langit di atasnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya lalu berubah dan melayang pada sosok lelaki dengan raut wajah yang tegas dan berambut sewarna dengan dirinya.

Uchiha Fugaku.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Ayah jika ia sampai tahu hal ini," gumam Sasuke.

Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku jelas bukanlah orang yang mengagung-agungkan nama keluarga Haruno. Malah Ayahnya merupakan salah satu orang yang sangat membenci keluarga itu. Turun-temurun keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno memang terus menerus bermusuhan. Bahkan sejak ia masih kecil, Sasuke selalu di ajarkan untuk menjauhi anggota keluarga Haruno. Menurut Ayahnya, keluarga Haruno itu berbahaya dan tidak boleh kalau sampai seorang Uchiha berbuat baik pada salah satu anggota keluarganya. Hukumnya fatal.

Haruno Sakura.

Membayangkan namanya saja sudah membuatnya dirinya kembali kesal, entah apa yang dulu ia pikirkan. Saat ia masih kecil, ia pernah melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu berbeda dengan anak perempuan pada usianya, ia bertemu gadis itu pertama kali pada usia… entahlah ia sudah lupa. Tapi, saat itu ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui marga gadis itu adalah Haruno. Gadis itu unik, bahkan saat orang-orang mengejeknya ia malah diam dan melawan. Sifat galak yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih tidak hilang-hilang juga.

Saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik dengan gadis itu pada _Aniki_nya dulu, dengan cepat Itachi menggeleng dan berkata pada Sasuke kecil agar menjauhi gadis berambut merah jambu itu untuk kebaikannya. Kecuali yah, Sasuke ingin membuat Ayahnya marah besar.

Menurutnya itu hanyalah perasaan suka sesaat dan hilang begitu saja.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia menyukai gadis itu, Ayahnya mungkin akan segera mengirimnya ke ujung dunia tanpa pikir panjang.

Awalnya, saat Fugaku mengetahui anak dari keturunan Haruno itu masuk ke Aideen _Academy_ ia sudah berniat memindahkan Sasuke ke London. Tapi, atas desakan Ibunya akhirnya Fugaku mengalah pada Mikoto dan membiarkan Sasuke bersekolah di Aideen saja. Karena, Mikoto tidak mau jika sampai ia berjauhan dengan anak bungsu kesayangannya.

Mikoto sendiri –ibunya, bukanlah orang yang gemar akan permusuhan yang mendarah daging itu. Mikoto selalu berpikiran bahwa permusuhan itu adalah hal yang kolot. Sudah lama sekali dan kedua keluarga itu masih bermusuhan? Mikoto bahkan mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk menghentikan garis permusuhan itu.

"Sasuke_-chan_ tidak perlu bermusuhan dengan anak perempuan Haruno itu, _Okaa-san_ sih lebih senang kalau kalian berteman."

Pemikiran Ibunya memang lebih simpel dan _modern_, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Ayahnya yang keras dan kolot.

Kalau Fugaku Uchiha tahu bahwa Sasuke pernah memegang tangan Sakura, ia yakin Fugaku akan menyuruhnya untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Sakura bisa dengan mengirimnya ke luar negeri ataupun menyuruhnya meninggalkan bumi kalau bisa.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ini sudah kelewatan. Kenapa ia terus memikirkan Haruno Sakura? Itu hal yang absurd. Tidak seharusnya memikirkan gadis it uterus menerus.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering nyaring. Tangan Sasuke lalu dengan cepat bergerak dan mencoba mengambil ponselnya. Ia lalu menekan layar ponselnya, sebuah pesan singkat baru ia terima. Dan, saat membuka pesan itu Uchiha muda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

**From : Haruno**

**Subject : Kabur**

_**Jangan pernah kau berani-berani berpikir untuk kabur dari Aideen! Brengsek sekali kau sampai berani membuatku serepot ini. Kalau sampai besok sore kau tidak kembali juga, jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan menyeretmu pulang kemari.**_

_**Dan, saat kau pulang banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan.**_

Sebuah seringai tipis lalu terbentuk dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke. "Haruno."

.

.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya tinggi. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba gadis itu lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke meja riasnya berulang-ulang. Ia menyesali perkataan bodohnya pada pesan singkan yang ia kirim kemarin kepada si brengsek Uchiha. Maksudku, _what the hell! _

Apalagi perkataan terakhirnya, '_dan saat kau pulang banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan_.'

APA YANG IA PIKIRKAN KEMARIN MALAM?

Sakura membenturkan kepalanya terus-menerus. Hingga saat akhirnya rasa pusing mulai menjalar ia berhenti membenturkan kepalanya. Uh-oh, ia lama-lama bisa jadi gila. Kenapa ia memaksa Sasuke pulang? Padahal, kenapa ia tidak membiarkan saja Sasuke melarikan diri bukankah itu akan membuat dunianya tentram.

Sekarang, ialah orang yang ingin paling melarikan diri.

Rasanya mengubur dirinya sendiri atau pindah ke planet Mars lebih baik sepertinya dibandingkan menghadapi Sasuke saat ini. Uh, ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri! Sekarang, apa yang akan di pikirkan oleh leluhurnya? Mereka pasti sudah malu setengah mati terhadap dirinya.

Seorang keturunan Haruno? Memaksa seorang Uchiha untuk bertemu? Mereka bahkan pasti sudah mengutukku dari surga sana.

"Sial sial sial!" rutuk Sakura berulang-ulang.

Gadis itu lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu asramanya dan mengunci pintu itu dari luar. Setelah terdengar bunyi beep, Sakura segera berjalan menuju kelasnya yang pertama.

Sakura menghela napasnya lalu iapun dengan mengerahkan segala kemampuannya berusaha berjalan dengan rileks menuju kelas bahasa latinnya.

Pikirannya kembali terbang menuju malam di mana ia mengirim pesan singkat brengsek itu. Uh uh uh, kalau saja _Doraemon_ itu ada Sakura pasti akan meminjam mesin waktu untuk terbang ke waktu ia mengirim pesan bodoh itu. Maksudku, pesan itu menyiratkan bahwa Sakura mengharapkan kepulangan si brengsek itu. Ya Tuhan, itu memalukan sekali!

Jangan berlagak idiot.

Sakura tidak pernah berpikir bahkan mengharapkan Sasuke untuk pulang ke Aideen, tapi jika si brengsek itu tidak pulang bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana Sakura bisa meng_handle_ keadaan nanti? Belum lagi urusan soal di cabutnya jabatannya, atau _blablabla_. Menyusahkan sekali. Kenapa orang-orang sangat suka membuatnya repot sih?

Sakura akhirnya sampai juga di depan pintu kelasnya, dan suasana kelas sudah mulai ramai. Gadis itu mengambil kursi yang tersisa –di bangku paling belakang. Ia menarik kursi itu lalu membuang mukanya dan menatap halaman Aideen. Sakura memilih untuk tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, mengabaikan aktivitas kelas yang ada.

Toh, ia sudah pintarkan? Ia tidak butuh belajar lagi, ia sudah cukup pintar. Bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi isi otaknya memang sudah tidak membutuhkan lagi pelajaran bahasa latin. Ia sudah menguasai bahkan fasih untuk menggunakan bahasa itu sejak umur 13 tahun. Jadi, sebenarnya kelas ini sama sekali tidak berguna baginya. Hanya saja, kelas ini merupakan kelas Sasuke dan mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti kelas ini untuk menjaga orang sialan itu.

Tapi, hey! Kenapa ia masih masuk kelas ini sementara orang yang ia awasi tidak ada?

Bel berbunyi.

Tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, Sakura bahkan tak menyadari ketika seseorang menarik kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan alasan yang akan ia berikan pada nona Tsunade jika memang benar si brengsek Uchiha itu melarikan diri. Dan, bahkan ia melupakan tentang bagaimana soal acara masak-memasak itu.

Dasar sialan, sudah susah-susah ia menahan diri dan bersedia menjadi pengawas Sasuke. Dan, si brengsek itu dengan mudahnya menghancurkan segalanya.

"Dasar Uchiha brengsek," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, "mati saja sana."

Suara dingin dan rendah tiba-tiba terdengar dari sisi tubuhnya, "jaga ucapanmu gadis sialan."

Tubuh Sakura nyaris membeku. Ia hafal betul suara itu di luar kepala. Berapa orang sih di Aideen yang punya suara sedingin dan sedatar itu! Kalau ia hitung cuman ada satu orang! Dan, bingo! Pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang paling paling paling ia benci! Kurasa orang-orangpun sudah mulai mengetahui siapakah orang itu bukan?

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya. Mulutnya menganga ketika menemukan lelaki berambut _raven_ yang ia cari-cari belakangan ini. Lelaki itu dengan santai memasukan tangannya ke sakunya, pandangan mata_ onyx_nya memandang lurus ke depan kelas. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menoleh memandang Sakura.

"Apa?" Sasuke menyentakan Sakura, dan menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Gadis Haruno itu dengan cepat memulihkan kesadarannya, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

_Damn! _Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu!

"Kau kira aku siapa? Otakmu rusak ya Haruno?" cemooh Sasuke.

.

.

Kau tahu? Sakura sejujurnya sangat bingung saat ini. Entah ia harus menjerit gara-gara senang atau frustasi.

Senang karena Sasuke membuatnya tidak jadi di panggil oleh Tsunade gara-gara urusan kabur-kaburannya itu. Dan sekaligus frustasi karena pada hari pertama Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke sekolah ia sudah mulai membuat masalah. Masalah besar. Lagi dan lagi.

"UGHHH! _WHAT THE FUCK!_" desis Sakura marah. Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan wajah frustasi. Ia menatap jus jeruk di depannya lalu meminumnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dengan keras ia hentakan gelas kosong itu lalu menatap ke arah Ino dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa? Kalau marah jangan padaku dong, marah saja pada si seksi!" canda Ino.

Sakura mendelik ke arah Ino. "Bisakah kau mempercayai ini? Dia bahkan sudah memukul nyaris 4 orang dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam kepulangannya ke Aideen! Oh kalau aku bisa menemukannya ia pasti sudah akan mati!" jerit Sakura jengkel.

Keadaan ruangan ketua murid yang sepi membuat Sakura bisa seenaknya berteriak-teriak sepuas-puasnya. "Tenanglah Sakura, Sasuke memang biasa seperti itukan. Kali ini kau terasa bersikap terlalu berlebihan deh serius."

Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah pulang dengan selamat ke Aideen.

Tapi, bukannya membuat Sakura lega akan kepulangannya. Lelaki Uchiha itu malah membuat Sakura semakin pusing saja. 4 orang dari masing-masing _grade_ 1, 3, 4, dan 5 sampai sekarang sudah habis di hajar oleh sang pangeran asrama Lyon.

"Si brengsek itu," ujar Sakura dengan erangan rendah, "lama-lama ia bisa membuatku gila!"

Lelaki itu cukup pintar. Ia memukul seseorang, dan sebelum Sakura tiba ia sudah kabur. Dan, itu sudah terjadi 4 kali. Dasar lelaki licik.

"Terkadang aku seringkali berfikir bahwa kau menyukainya, rasa bencimu ituloh masalahnya terasa lebih mirip dengan rasa sayang yang tidak tersalurkan, kau mengertikan?" gadis berambut pirang itu lalu menyeringai lebar menatap sahabatnya yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan mematikan. "Ah, benar tidak?"

Sakura mendengus jengkel, "jangan berbicara omong kosong seperti itu."

"Oh ayolah Sakura! Kau mengenal Sasuke jauh sebelum orang-orang di Aideen mengenalnya! Dia memang sudah _hot _sejak kecilkan! Uh, kau tahu tidak sih banyak orang yang iri dengan kedekatanmu dengan pangeran! Maksudku, cuman kau satu-satunya cewek yang berani sampai memarahinya seperti itu dan parahnya sekarang kau itu tinggal dalam satu asrama. Berdua. Mengertikan, hanya berdua! Itu lebih luar biasa!"

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara, aku tidak akan jamin kalau kau keluar dari ruangan ini dengan tubuh utuh Yamanaka," desis Sakura.

"Serius Sakura, kau pernah tidak sekali saja memikirkan bagaimana jika Sasuke itu bukan seorang Uchiha dan kau bukan seorang Haruno? Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang luar biasa!" ujar Ino dengan bersemangat. "Bukan cuman satu atau dua kali, tapi aku sering berfikir kalau kalian bermusuhan hanya gara-gara menyandang nama Haruno dan Uchiha saja sih. Pikirkan deh, apa cuman karena Sasuke menyandang nama Uchiha jadi kau membencinya?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, dan kenapa sih kau begitu ngotot? Kau tidak menyukainya, Ayahku akan –"

"Tuhkan, Ayahmu!" potong Ino cepat. "Ayahmukan selama ini penghalangnya? Sebenarnya –"

Sakura kali ini sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan suara yang terdengar tegas Sakura menyatakan, "tanpa atau dengannya kami berdua menyandang nama Haruno, aku dan si brengsek itu tidak akan pernah menyukai satu sama lain apalagi bersatu." Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia memutar kursinya memunggungi Ino lalu dengan mata tertutup dan kepala yang tersangga di kepalan tangan mungilnya, Sakura menambahkan kalimat itu pelan –yang hanya bisa terdengar bagi dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan. "Takdirpun tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu terjadi."

Keheningan sejenak.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Hey, jadi apa yang mau kau ceritakan?"

"Ah, kau sedang banyak masalah juga bukan? Sudahlah, masalahku hanyalah masalah sepele." Ino mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Terserah, tapi perasaanku saja atau bukan kau makin terlihat pucat Ino." Sakura lalu menatap Ino dan merenyit. "Juga terlihat makin kurus."

"_Please_ deh Sakura, ini tuh yang di namakan diet. Berarti dietku berhasil bukan?" Ino menyeringai lebar.

Gadis Haruno itu lalu mengerang, "kau dan program ayo-kita-sekurus-lidi. Mengerikan tahu kalau kau terlalu kurus."

.

.

Masalah Sasuke dengan orang-orang kini bahkan sudah terdengar sampai ke telinga Tsunade. Sang kepala sekolah hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya saat Shizune memberitahunya tadi saat makan siang.

'_Bocah sialan itu'._

Sedikit rasa bersalah melingkupi hatinya, berfikir bagaimana sulitnya murid kesayangannya mengatur si Uchiha muda. Tapi, begitu mengingat pesan dari Mikoto sendiri, mau tak mau Tsunade harus mengakui bahwa semua hal ini di lakukan untuk kebaikan semua orang.

Ia selalu saja berfikiran bahwa menerima seorang Uchiha yang terkenal bandel dan kurang ajar itu mungkin tidak akan begitu menyulitkannya, faktanya sekarang ia sudah kesulitan sekali mengaturnya. Bocah itu memiliki sifat kurang ajar yang kadarnya terlalu banyak.

Sebenarnya, ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke Uchiha merupakan orang yang baik dulunya. Fugaku merupakan penyebab berubahnya sifat baik bocah itu. Terlalu mengagung-agungkan Itachi dan anak bungsunya nyaris terlupakan.

Tsunade bukannya sok peduli dengan masalah keluarga Uchiha, namun memang kondisi Sasuke membuatnya merasa prihatin. Sekali.

Anak itu berubah perlahan-lahan, dan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir anak itu menjadi pemuda pembangkang dan brengsek. Ia tahu, dalam hatinya Sasuke bukanlah orang seperti itu. Ia merupakan lelaki yang baik, Tsunade tahu itu.

Dan, mengapa sampai-sampai Sakura dilibatkan dalam hal ini?

Mikoto Uchiha jelas bukanlah orang yang menyukai permusuhan seperti ini. Ia dan juga Haruno Yuriko dulunya berteman cukup akrab, sebelum suami-suami mereka memulai pertengkaran tentang bermusuhan, dan bla bla bla. Ia ingin Sakura dan Sasuke tidak bermusuhan seperti ini.

"Seandainya saja bocah-bocah itu bukan lahir dari keturunan Uchiha dan Haruno," Tsunade meminum tehnya seraya menggerutu pelan.

Kalau kedua bocah itu tidak menyandang nama keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno pasti permasalahan tidak akan serumit ini.

Dan, entah mengapa ada perasaan seorang wanita dalam diri Tsunade yang mengatakan kedua bocah itu saling menyukai. Namun, seperti biasa terhalang oleh nama keluarga mereka berdua. Di balik segala kebencian itu Tsunde selalu berfikir bahwa mereka saling menyukai.

Bukannya tidak mungkin, namun ada kalanya ketika Tsunade berjalan keluar dari kantornya dan menemukan salah satu dari kedua orang itu menatap yang lainnya dengan tatapan yang sukar untuk di jelaskan.

Tsunade rasanya ingin membenturkan kedua kepala Tuan Uchiha dan Tuan Haruno yang begitu sialan sehingga membuat kedua bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu harus bermusuhan. Tsunade mungkin masih menyukai Mikoto dan Yuriko. Mikoto merupakan tipe wanita keibuan yang baik hati, sementara Yuriko wanita dengan watak keras, menyebalkan, namun diam-diam ia itu baik hati –meskipun itu jarang sekali Yuriko tunjukan.

Dulu sekali, ia ingat sedikit banyak Ayahnya pernah bercerita bahwa dirinya lelah dengan segala permusuhan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno yang sudah mendarah daging itu. Dan, memang awal segala permusuhan itu sudah berakar dari leluhur keduanya.

Permusuhan itu di awali gara-gara kesalah pahaman dan juga kekerasan kepala kedua keluarga itu yang tidak mau mengalah. Dan, bla bla bla BOOM! Permusuhan itupun di mulai.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya menyebabkan Tsunade seolah-olah tertarik kembali dari ingatan kecilnya. Ia berdeham pelan, "masuk."

Kepala Shizune menyembul dari pintu dan asistennya itu tersenyum sopan, lalu wanita berambut hitam itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsunade. Ia membungkuk sopan, "Nona Tsunade, ada apa? Maaf tadi saya habis mengecek persediaan di dapur."

Tsunade berfikir sebentar6, "bawakan bocah Uchiha dan Sakura ke hadapanku."

"Sekarang? Baiklah," Shizune lalu buru-buru keluar dari dari ruangan kepala sekolah Aideen. Berjuta pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya, namun urung ia tanyakan.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, sebuah senyum yang terlihat nyaris mirip dengan seringai terkembang di bibir Tsunade. "Semoga rencana ini berhasil."

.

.

_**Author note's :**_

ALOHAAAAA~

Saya tahu saya berhak di lempar ke jurang karena update'an yang lama bangetnya gakira-kira ini. Tapi, seriusan deh, saya juga bingung karena sceene Sasuke yang ehemhavingsexehem sama cewek lain, rada nyelekit, dan itu lime pertama saya. Aneh ga? Iya deh kayaknya XD

**BTW, makasih buat chikichakachokochyo, karena ngasih tahu ada fanfic yang mirip darkmoon. Well, saya emang sih penggemar berat SeoKyu, ****Menurut kalian itu plagiat bukan sih? Atau emang saya aja yang ngerasa :-o** kalau boleh bisa tolong bantu saya cek ini sama atau engga linknya : run devil run - nhosefa. Beberapa sceene emang mirip sama dark moon, atau emang perasaan sayakah? #frustasisendiri

_Anyway_, ya cerita ini tuh di dasari oleh komik kaichou wa maid sama, dan Romeo and Juliet gaya modern tapi versi saya sendiri *ditampol sama pengarangnya. Terus terus, mungkin banyak yang bilang perkembangan SasuSaku lama banget. Emang sih, soalnya saya mau bikin fanfic ini berpuluh-puluh chapter. Terus mana mungkin ada orang yang benci bangeeeeeeet satu sama lain dengan cepet berbalik suka. #dor #dilempar #ditampol

Oh iya, genre friendshipnya saya ubah jadi family yaah huahahahah. Daaan, chapter depan panjangnya lebih dari 12 halaman, dan itu inti cerita tanpa intro dan bacotan saya ._.

Special Thank's :

_Ichikawa Hikaru ; Mona Rukisa-chan ; Cheriamethyst ; Riku Aida ; Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet ; chikichakachokochyo ; 4ntk4-ch4n ; noname ; Key eL ; Witthecha Valery ; eet gitu ; Kikyo Fujikazu ; Winter Cherry ; Fans Sasusaku ; Sagaarayuki ; Kira Desuke ; SakuCent Missy ; Soldier of Light ; Sky pea-chan ; Cassie Uchiha ; AdeanaWinchester ; Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru ; Blackcurrent626_

_._

_Review untuk pereview non login :_

**noname : **jalan di tempat yaa… abis emang fanfic ini direncanakan berpuluh-puluh chapter, jadi alurnya lambat… teruskan merekanya benci banget… gamungkin langsung ujug-ujug suka =))))) huehehehe #dilempar, maaf ngebosenin yaa ehehehe :p tapi, kalo berkenan sih baca terus juga gapapa #jdor #ditembak. Hehehehe :D

**eet gitu : **ada rasa gak yaa… *colek Sasu* gatau kata Sasuke nih #dilempar. Huehehehehe, kalo berkenan review lagi yaaaaa :D

**Kikto Fujikazu : **Iyaa fic SasuSaku juga ko ^^ cuman gatau sih kapan di publishnya… Bingung mau publish fic yang mana dulu sih, abis fic yang pengen di publish banyak! #plak. Iyaaa, adegan akhirnya bikin saya gregetaaaan! Sasu ooh Sasu #fangirling. Udah di update, kalo berkenan mohon review lagi :D

**Winter Cherry : **Diusahakan gak bakal discontinue kok! Soalnya ini Aideen kesayangan saya banget! #ketawasetan. Makasih yaa udah nantiin fic-fic saya ^^ kalo berkenan mohon review lagi yaaa :D

**Fans Sakusasu : **Salam kenal juga yaaa ^.^ ehm, emang lama sih soalnya saya lagi fokus buat intronya dulu #dilempar. Lagian, fic ini bakalan berpuluh-puluh chapter jadi romancenya lamaaaaaa huehehehehe. Makasih udah review yaaaaa :D

**AdeanaWinchester : **Gapapa ko, makasih ya udah review! Ehehehe. Iyaanih, Sasu diem-diem… #dichidori. Soal fic baru… kayaknya di tunda dulu huehehehehe. Mohon review lagi yaa kalo mau huehehehe :D

.

Yang review banyaak banget ._. Arigatou gozaimasu! #bungkukbungkuk! Makasih banyak yaaa! :D

.

Kalo berkenan… mohon review lagi yaaaa :D

.

Kissandhug

.

Sicantiktiadatara –plak, Arisa-chan.

.


	8. Friends

.

.

Selenavella production

Proudly present

_**Aideen **_© Selenavella

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Bad Language, Typo**

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san

While, The story forever mine

.

.

_I didn't know, how and when I started to looking at you in different stares_

**STORY EIGHT**

Sakura bersumpah, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Yamanaka Ino. Sakura sendiri menyadari bahwa ia kurang begitu memperhatikan temannya satu itu. _Air condicioner _perputakaan Aideen membuat ruangan itu tetap terasa dingin, Sakura menggigil. Rasanya _AC_ ruangan ini terlalu dingin. Sakura membalikan halaman bukunya.

Sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada Ino. Gadis itu belakangan terlihat semakin pucat, dan entah mengapa terasa lebih pendiam di bandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena Sakura sudah tidak satu asrama lagi dengan gadis itu, rasanya lebih sulit mengontrolnya dan mencari tahu apa yang salah.

Memang, belakangan terlalu banyak masalah yang menyita perhatiannya dan membuat dirinya lebih sibuk di bandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya. Insting ke'sahabatan' Sakura mengatakan ada yang aneh dengan Ino. Tanpa Yamanaka muda itu katakanpun, Sakura sudah mengetahuinya.

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya.

Ia merasakan ada yang salah dengan Ino jauh-jauh hari, tapi ia selalu lupa untuk bertanya ataupun mendesak gadis itu untuk bercerita. Ingatkan ia untuk bertanya saat bertemu Yamanaka Ino lain kali.

"Sakura-_san_," suara berat milik seseorang memanggilnya.

Sakura menoleh dan menemukan Akamichi Chouji tengah memakan keripiknya seraya menatap Sakura datar. "Ada apa Chouji-_san_?" Sakura menutup bukunya.

"Kau di panggil oleh Nona Tsunade, tadi Shizune_-sensei_ menyuruhku memanggilmu_,_" Chouji mulai memakan lagi keripiknya.

_**Krauk krauk krauk**_**.**

Chouji menelan keripiknya dengan susah payah. "Aku harus segera pergi sebelum seseorang mengusirku karena makan di perpustakaan."

Sakura menatap punggung Chouji yang mulai menjauh. Lelaki yang selalu membawa keripiknya kemanapun itu memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura. Chouji hanyalah teman sekelasnya pada mata pelajaran biologi. Dan, ia jarang mengobrol dengan anak lelaki keluarga Akimichi itu.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu mulai berjalan ke arah rak perpustakaan dan menaruh kembali bukunya. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

'_kenapa lorong sepi sekali?_' pikir Sakura.

Ia melirik jam putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. 21.07. Ah, memang sekarang orang-orang sudah seharusnya berada di kamar masing-masing. Sudah lewat dari jam malam.

Tinggal lorong yang panjang ini dan ia akan bertemu dengan Tsunade.

Tapi, ia mulai melangkah pelan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, rasanya ia tidak seperti berjalan sendiri. Sebuah perasaan ketika kau di kuntit oleh seseorang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Sakura mempertajam pendengarannya.

Yap, ia yakin ada seseorang di belakanganya…

Sakura menghela nafasnya, pegangannya pada tasnya mulai mengerat. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya cepat dan menemukan seseorang tepat berjalan di belakangnya. Tanpa melihat siapa orang itu Sakura dengan cepat memukul orang itu dengan tasnya.

**BUK BUK BUK BUK!**

"Aw! Aw! Hey hentikan Haruno!"

Orang itu berteriak dan memintanya berhenti. Tapi, Sakura memilih terus-terus memukulnya sampai sebuah tangan kasar memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya. Matanya membelalak ngeri saat melihat siapa yang baru saja ia pukul.

"Hah? U-Uchiha?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Cih, kau kira siapa heh."

Dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang di pegang oleh tangan kekar Uchiha Sasuke, dan tubuh mereka yang berdekatan, dan tatapan yang tertuju pada satu sama lain, mungkin jika ada orang yang lewat, mereka akan di sangka sebagai pasangan mesum.

Maka dari itu, Sakura mengambil inisiatif sendiri dan menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman lelaki itu.

"Kau membuntutiku?" Sakura tertawa dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh.

Sasuke memutar matanya lalu mulai berjalan mendahului Sakura. Meninggalkan gadis itu dengan tanda tanya. "Aku dipanggil oleh si Nenek tua itu."

"Aku juga dipanggil oleh nona Tsunade," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke menghiraukannya dan kini jaraknya sudah semakin jauh dengan si gadis menyebalkan itu.

Gadis Haruno itu lalu menggeleng cepat, dan ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Sebuah perjalanan singkat, namun terasa begitu lama bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Atmosfir canggung tiba-tiba melingkupi mereka berdua.

Keduanya yang biasa melemparkan ejekan atau bahkan cemoohan kini sama-sama terdiam. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan ketika sampai di kantor Nona Tsunade keduanya masih canggung.

"Masuk," suara wanita itu terdengar dari dalam ruangan besar di gedung Aideen.

Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu dan kemudian di ikuti oleh Sakura. Keduanya lalu membungkuk rendah. Mata _onyx _milik Sasuke dan _emerald _milik Sakura saling bertukar pandang, lalu mereka menatap kedua mata milik Tsunade dengan tanda tanya.

"Nona memanggil kami berdua?" tanya Sakura.

Kepala sekolah yang masih terlihat cantik di umurnya yang tak lagi muda itu mengangguk, "ya aku memanggil kalian berdua."

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan dada bidangnya dengan angkuh, "ada apa? Jangan berbasa-basi lagi."

"Jaga kesopananmu Uchiha," Tsunade menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Sakura, kudengar tuan Uchiha ini kabur kemarin dari beberapa pelajaran –ah lebih tepatnya selama seminggu kabur dari Aideen. Apa itu benar?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah mengira bahwa Tsunade pasti akan menanyakan hal ini. "Ya Nona Tsunade."

"Kau sebenarnya mengerti atau tidak definisi dari menjaga kelakuan? Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk menjaga kelakuan bocah sialan ini, tapi kau malah membiarkannya kabur dari Aideen? Sebuah kesalahan fatal," ujar Nona Tsunade dengan nada pelan. Ia menutup matanya pelan lalu membukanya kembali.

"Tapi Nona Tsunade, ia kabur tanpa sepengetahuanku. Ia –"

Tsunade memotong perkataan Sakura lagi, "aku mengatakan dirimu untuk mengawasinya 24 jam kalau bisa bukan? Kau kira aku membuatmu dan dirinya tinggal dalam satu asrama untuk apa? _For fucking each other_? Kau bukan gadis yang bodoh Sakura."

Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Mencoba menahan amarahnya, "Nona Tsunade ini memang kesalahan sa –"

"Sepenuhnya ia tanggung jawabmu, kau tahu bukan hal itu? Dan kau membiarkannya keluyuran sekian lama ini? Kau –"

Kini giliran si bungsu Uchiha yang memotong perkataan Tsunade, "kalau kau di sini untuk mendengarkan alasan Haruno dan aku, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkannya saja dan berhenti memotong perkataannya?" Sasuke menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan mata menantang.

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendecih, "cih kau juga masih tidak tulikan Nenek tua."

"Diam kau Uchiha," Tsunade mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Kini, tatapannya beralih pada Sakura lagi. "Jadi, kurasa kau tahu ada konsekuensi atas kelalaianmu Nona."

Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Sakura menghela nafasnya dan memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara. "Ya Nona, saya tahu."

"Kau dan Sasuke akan aku berikan hukuman. Sebuah hukuman ringan," Tsunade menggantung perkataannya. "Kalian, Uchiha dan Haruno harus bekerja sama untuk membuat acara Aideen _Charity _dan acara pesta dansa musim semi nanti berhasil. Karena, itu mau tidak mau akan membuat hubungan kalian lebih baik setidaknya. Kalian harus bekerja sama, dan tidak boleh sampai membuat salah satu di antara kalian saja yang mengerjakannya sementara yang lain bersantai-santai," saat mengucapkan perkataan terakhirnya Tsunade memberikan pandangan menusuk pada Sasuke.

Lelaki Uchiha itu menatap Tsunade dengan tenang, "itu saja?"

"Aku belum beres berbicara. Aku secara resmi mengangkat Sasuke dan kau sebagai ketua pelaksana dan wakilnya untuk acara ini Sakura. Dan, kalian harus bersama terus, jangan membuat onar, dan yang paling penting jangan berani-berani menghancurkan acara ini," Tsunade terdiam sebentar. "Dan, kau Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memberimu detensi khusus untuk membantu Kurenai_-sensei_ membersihkan perpustakaan dan menata ulang buku-buku di sana._"_

"Tapi Nona Tsunade saya tidak setuju! Berikan suatu hukuman lain, apapun! Asalkan jangan itu! Itukan acara yang sangat penting! Kenapa anda menyerahkannya pada Uchiha?"

"Ini hukuman untukmu Sakura," Tsunade menyeringai. "Aku tahu bagaimana kau membenci Uchiha Sasuke, anggap saja ini sebuah hukuman."

Sebelum salah satu dari kedua orang itu membantah Tsunade lebih dahulu membubarkan mereka. "Kalau begitu kalian boleh keluar dari sini. Tidak ada yang di bicarakan lagi."

'_Brengsek,_' maki Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan datar. Di ruangan ini, mereka berdua nyaris menatap dengan pandangan saling membunuh. Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya, dan Sakura dengan tatapan berapi-apinya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan padaku Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya banyak yang harus kau jelaskan padaku Uchiha."

Sasuke menaruh kakinya di atas meja, "apa yang harus kujelaskan padamu Haruno?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh," ujarSakura sarkastik.

"Katakan dengan jelas, jangan berputar-putar," Sasuke mengerjap pelan.

Gadis Haruno itu memutar bola matanya, "yang berputar-putar itu siapa?"

"Kau?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau ingin –"

"Kenapa kau bersikap sok peduli?" potong Sakura cepat. Ia lalu duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "kenapa? Apa pedulimu Uchiha?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya muak melihatmu yang sok bisa ngerjakan segalanya Haruno."

"Hanya itu?" Sakura tidak mempercayainya, rasanya begitu aneh, begitu tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa Uchiha Sasuke bersikap seperti itu?

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, "kau harap apa lagi? Kau mengharapkan karena aku peduli padamu? Karena aku menyukaimu?"

Sakura terdiam, perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir terasa menohok hatinya. Menyukainya? Tentu saja Sakura tidak pernah mengharapkan hal itu. Maksudku, ia Haruno Sakura tidak akan pernah mengharapkan keturunan Uchiha untuk menyukainya. Tidak akan pernah. "Aku –"

"Jangan berharap berlebih kau tahu. Kau sadar bukan kalau aku itu seorang Uchiha? Seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah sudi berbuat baik pada keturunan Haruno sepertimu," ujar Sasuke datar. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kulkas. Mencari sesuatu dan akhirnya menarik sekaleng _soft drink_. "Jangan berpikir atau mengharapkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh Haruno."

Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah luar jendela, menatap langit di luar, "aku tidak akan sudi mengharapkan sesuatu darimu Uchiha."

"Bagus."

Atmosfer canggung tiba-tiba saja menyergap mereka. Tidak satupun yang berani membuka mulutnya untuk memulai percakapan kembali. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sebuah pemikiran tentang perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Ya, mereka adalah keturunan keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha.

Sesuatu yang terlarang, mereka tentu saja tidak boleh berlaku baik satu sama lain. Apalagi sampai menyukainya. Tidak tidak tidak. Itu tidak boleh.

Bahkan sebelum atmosfer canggung itu pecah, gedoran di pintu asramanya membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Matanya membulat dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di samping kulkas menatapnya heran.

"Masuk!" desis Sakura, "masuk ke kamarmu!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat. Mengidahkan gerutuan Sasuke, Sakura mendorong lelaki itu masuk ke kamar milik Uchiha bungsu. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan panik. "Dengar, kau jangan keluar oke? Sampai orang itu pergi, kau tidak boleh keluar! Mengeluarkan suarapun tidak boleh! Kau mengertikan?" Sakura berkata dengan panik.

Ia lalu menutup pintunya dan mulai merapihkan dirinya sendiri. Saat frekuensi ketukan di pintunya semakin kencang, Sakura mulai mengerutkan alisnya terheran-heran.

Siapa orang yang berani mengetuk pintu asramanya sekencang itu?

Sakura lalu membuka pintu dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan _horror_, kenapa dengan orang ini? Naruto mungkin memang kadang-kadang tidak tahu sopan santun, tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Malam-malam begini menggedor pintu asramanya?

"Naruto? Ada –"

"Ino! Sakura-_chan_!" sembur lelaki itu. "Ino masuk klinik rumah sakit! Tadi ia pingsan!"

Mata Sakura membelalak ngeri, "APA?"

"Dia pingsan! Ayo ikut aku!" Naruto buru-buru menarik tangannya. Tanpa sempat Sakura membawa apa-apa, gadis itu buru-buru menutup pintunya dan mengikuti kemana lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu menariknya.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada Ino!

.

.

Sakura nyaris menangis.

Kalau saja ia tidak ingat dimana ia berada saat ini, ia pasti sudah menangis kencang. Naruto yang menemaninya menepuk bahu Sakura pelan, mencoba membuat gadis itu sedikit tenang. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak membantu.

Perasaannya sudah tidak menentu. Rasanya seperti jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya, ia menggumam pelan, "ya Tuhan…"

Kini, ia berada di kursi di luar klinik Aideen. Berdua dengan Naruto saja di sini sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Naruto berbaik hati mau menemaninya di sini. Lelaki itu bahkan berkali-kali menawarkan Sakura untuk membeli sesuatu untuk di makan, namun gadis Haruno yang keras kepala itu bahkan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Sakura-_chan_… Sakura-_chan_ makan dulu ya? Kau keliatan pucat, kau tidak maukan nanti sakit juga seperti Ino, nanti semua orang cemas." Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun, gadis itu bahkan tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Sebagai jawabannya Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Nanti saja," Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu memiliki masalah yang sangat rumit. Lebih rumit di bandingkan miliknya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ino yang selalu terlihat ceria itu rupanya tengah menanggung beban berat. Ino terkena _anorexia nervosa._

Karena kedua Yamanaka senior akan bercerai.

Demi segalanya ia tidak mengetahui apapun! Sahabat macam apa dirinya ini? Sungguh memalukan! Di saat temannya membutuhkan dirinya, dirinya malah sibuk dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Kenapa ia tidak menanyakannya dari awal sih?

Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Ino. Gadis itu terasa terlalu memaksakan senyumnya, dan saat makan bersama dirinya Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sendirian yang makan. Ino jarang menyentuh makanannya. Dan, oh jangan lupakan wajah pucatnya!

Sakura menyangka itu hanya karena Ino kelelahan, dan bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Inokan merupakan salah satu murid yang Sakura ketahui sangat sibuk. Klub balletlah yang membuat gadis Yamanaka itu nyaris seperti orang sinting.

Diet itu adalah hal paling mengerikan yang Sakura pikirkan.

Sakura mengira, Ino yang semakin pucat adalah efek dari diet yang _super_ ketat. Meningat kompetisi ballet yang akan diadakan bulan depan, ia mengira kegiatan diet Ino mulai menggila. Ballerina sudah terkenal akan kegilaan mereka akan tubuh ramping yang tetap prima.

"Kenapa ia tidak memberi tahuku…" Sakura bergumam pelan.

Namun, tetap saja tak cukup pelan untuk tidak di dengar putra dari Namikaze Minato itu. Lelaki berambut pirang itu sejenak terlihat ragu.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia akan mengatakannya. "Kurasa, ia tidak mau menambah pikiranmu Sakura… Kau memiliki banyak masalah belakangan, ia tidak mau membuat kau terbebani dengan urusannya, " ujar Naruto seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

"T –tapi, demi _Kami-sama_! Aku itu sahabatnya! Mana mungkin aku terbebani!" ujar Sakura dengan mata yang membelalak. "A-aku, di-dia –"

Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura, ia dengan cepat menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Sst, tenanglah Sakura… semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Gadis Haruno itu terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, ia lalu memeluk balik Naruto. "Semoga… semoga saja…"

.

.

Sasuke memandangi jam di kamarnya dengan tatapan heran. Ini sudah pukul 1 malam. Si kepala _pinky _itu sudah pulang nyaris setengah jam yang lalu. Suasana asrama yang sepi membuat keadaan begitu mencekam. Tidak biasanya ketika Sasuke dan Sakura berada di asrama secara bersamaan asrama bisa sehening itu.

'_Ada apa dengan Haruno?_' pikir Sasuke.

Gadis itu terlihat pucat dan lesu saat tadi berpapasan dengan Sasuke di _pantry_. Mau tidak mau Sasuke memikirkan gadis itu. Tidak biasanya seorang Haruno Sakura dengan segala embel-embel kejam dan tega itu tiba-tiba bisa terlihat serapuh itu.

Sasuke menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu pucat dan matanya yang sayu terus berputar-putar di kepala sang Uchiha muda.

Gadis dengan mata hijau hutan itu biasanya terlihat begitu kuat, tangguh, begitu… berapi-api. Tapi, kenapa tadi dia terlihat begitu… rapuh?

Aneh.

_Un_Haruno_ish_.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berguling di atas ranjang, setelah mencapai tepi ranjangnya ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintunya, mungkin secangkir air hangat akan membantu memperlancar kerja otaknya yang semakin aneh untuknya.

"Sasuke?"

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat, kapan lagi ia bisa bertemu Sakura dalam kondisi bagus seperti inikan?

"Sakura…"

Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang rupanya.

.

.

Wherever you are, wherever you go…

I'll stay with you whatever happen.

.

.

Author Note':

**Halooo #mukainosen #diinjek, maaf yaaa aku updatenya lama bingitsss. Abisnya webe hehee :-)**

**By the way! Happy 3th year anniv selenavella! Sudah 3 tahun sejak saya ada di FFn, masih inget banget tahun baru banget aku bikinnya jam 11 maleman abis bakar-bakar rumah #eh, canda wakakakak =))**

**Eh ada yang suka fanfic fantasy romance? Check fanfic aku ya diserendio! Bagus loh bagus kok! #ditabok tapi kalau suka yang ada advanturenya bisa check book one : destiny we choose ^^**

**Jadi, gimaaana? Mau review gaaaa? :-D #nyengir.**

.

**SPECIAL THAAANK'S!**

_Noname ; Abcd ; __**kiyuwons **__; __**Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet **__; __**blackcurrent626 **__; __**CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan **__; __**Sar Sakamoto Suwabe **__; Ruru aika ; AdeanaWinchester ; Winter Cherry ; __**Tabita Pinkybunny **__; __**WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali **__; __**nunuYJ **__; __**FelsonSpitfire **__; __**Aozu Misora **__; KrieztSenNana ; __**nyan-himeko**__ ; __**Kira Desuke **__; __**Anka-Chan **__; __**Soldier of Light **__; __**Killen **__; __**SakuCent Missy **__; vanilla yummy ; miyank ; __**Steffaniesaskey ; ck mendokusei ; **__hirumauchihachocha ; cherry ; Akasuna no ei-chan ; __**celubba **__; __**Miho Yulatha **__; Putri-chan 36 ; Ucucubi ; __**erica-christy.77 **__; ___

Salam,

.

.

Selena.


End file.
